Letting Go Is Hard To Do
by Tnmamabear2
Summary: AU: Wyatt goes on a mission to try to save Jessica, but when it fails and he is confronted with the real killer, he decides it is time to move on...Ben Cahill is furious that Lucy won't join Rittenhouse, and he shows it by targeting her friends and family. WUCY, *Deals with character Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Letting Go Is Hard To Do**

 **By: TN MAMA BEAR**

 _ **Summary: Wyatt now knows who his wife's killer is. What is he going to do about it? What consequences will their decisions in present day have on their future?**_

 _ **A/N: I do not own any of the characters or the show, only the ideas that I am writing about here.**_

 _ **After last night's episode I just had to write this story! It was screaming to be wrote.**_

 _ **Please review and let me know what you think of this story. I love reading everyone's reviews and will always try to put in any ideas or requests you have.**_

 **CHAPTER 1**

Wyatt Logan pulled his Dodge Ram into the drive of their suburban home. He had kept up the yard and he had kept up Jessica's beloved flower bed, replanting the ones that died year after year. He even kept the bird feeders filled, remembering how she loved to sit out under the big old oak tree in their yard and watch the birds.

He walked in their home, which always seemed dark and lonely without Jessica there. His mind was racing with a million thoughts as he went over and over the phone call from Flynn.

He picked up a photo of the two of them together and plopped down on the sofa, starting into Jessica's bright blue eyes.

He remembered her laugh, the way she kissed his lips so softly and tenderly. He remembered all of the plans they had for their future. Worst of all, he was haunted by the last night he had seen her.

 _Wyatt had just returned from Iraq a few days earlier._

" _Jess, come on, get dressed, I am taking you out." he grinned at her one evening._

" _Where to?"_

" _Dinner and dancing." Wyatt kissed her quickly._

" _But you HATE to go dancing, and you suck at it too," She laughed._

" _That doesn't matter. You love it and I am sure you could teach me a few steps." he slapped her butt, now get dressed we are going on a date._

" _Wyatt, we are MARRIED! Dating is over."_

" _No it's not. I can take my wife out on a date anytime I want to."_

" _Oh alright," she laughed, "I am not going to turn down a chance to go dancing. I can never get you out on the dance floor."_

" _I promise to dance all night long!" he grinned, "anything you want. This is your night, baby."_

" _I am gonna hold you to that, Mister." she pressed her lips to his, then hurried off to their room to dress for the evening._

He wasn't sure where things went so wrong. Maybe it was the fact that he was still fighting his own demons over what he saw over seas. Maybe it was the fact that he was so insecure. He didn't know how a woman as sweet and beautiful as Jessica could ever love him.

All he knew was the jealous rage he felt about half way though the night.

" _Wyatt, come on. You promised to dance all night long and you only danced one dance so far!" Jessica begged, "Come on, let's dance to this one at least. I LOVE this song!"_

" _Jessica, stop it. I am no good at dancing and you know it. I tried, I gave you one dance. I don't like it. I am not good at it. There were plenty of line dance songs you could have danced to. You don't need me."_

" _I WANT to dance with YOU. Line dance songs or not. I am here with you, it would be nice to feel like it." she couldn't stop the tears that started to show._

" _Hey Jess, long time now see." a tall dark haired man smiled a brilliant white smile. Wyatt was instantly jealous of him, without even knowing who he was._

" _Rick, how nice to see you." Jessica smile seemed to light up the room, "Wyatt, this is Rick, we go a way back. Old friends from college."_

" _Old friends? Jess, that hardly does us justice." Rick smiled, "We were practically married."_

 _Wyatt sat up straighter and glared at Rick._

" _It's true. We were quiet the item in college." Jessica smiled, "I thought we would get married, settle down and start a family."_

" _It was my fault." Rick said, "I was a football star and right after college I got an offer to sign on with the Green Bay Packers. I couldn't resist the chance to go. Jessica didn't want to follow, she still had another year to go in college. We drifted apart I guess." he shrugged, "But look at you today, WOW! Doing good?" he asked._

" _Yes, yes, I am doing good. This is my husband, Wyatt." she introduced them._

" _Husband? Wow, you beat me to the punch man. Congratulations, you're a lucky man." Rick stuck out his hand and Wyatt reluctantly shook it._

" _Jess, come on, we should be heading home. It's getting late." he snapped, standing from their table._

" _But Wyatt, you promised dancing...we've only danced once. Please, at least a few more dances?"_

" _No Jess. I can't dance. I am not making a fool of my self anymore."_

" _Hey...if you want to dance, I'll dance with you for a few songs. For old times sake." Rick offered._

" _She's my wife!" Wyatt stood up in a threatening manner and glared at Rick._

" _Okay, man, back off. I was just saying, she wants to dance. If you don't want to dance I will be happy to dance with her for a few songs. I didn't mean anything by it."_

" _The hell you did!" Wyatt shoved Rick backwards, "She's my wife, you lost out. Leave her the hell alone. Let's go home, Jessica." he snapped._

" _Sorry." she whispered to Rick though her tears, "He's not normally like this."_

" _I understand," Rick stated and passed her a piece of paper with his number on it, "we'll always be friends. If you need anything, call me."_

" _Thank you," she shoved the paper in her purse as Wyatt grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door._

" _Wyatt, what the hell has gotten into you?" she yelled._

" _I wanted to take my wife out tonight, for us to spend time together, not for her to throw herself at an old lover."_

" _I was HARDLY throwing myself at him. Besides, we are MARRIED Wyatt...that means I CHOSE you, for the rest of my life. No one could ever take me away from you. You are my husband and I love you more then anyone..."_

" _Oh shut the fuck up with that cheesy romance line." he spat at her, flinging his car door open, "You know as well as I do that when I am deployed you get lonely. Lonely hearts do funny things Jessica. How do I know you haven't already called him up during my last deployment?"_

" _Wyatt...I would never. I am committed to you and this marriage. As I thought you were." She opened her door, something Wyatt used to always do, and climbed inside._

 _Wyatt sped out of the parking lot, "Well you can't go back to him. I don't want you calling him or talking to him or seeing him. You are mine now, do you understand? I am not going to run around on and you and I don't expect you to run around on me."_

" _Wyatt James Logan!" Jessica gasped, "Rick is an old FRIEND. Yes, we dated, but that is in the past. I can't stop being friends with him because I married you. We never had or never would have what you and I have together."_

 _Wyatt slammed the breaks on pulling over to the side of the road, "And I am suppose to believe that? I saw the way you smiled at him. You were flirting with him. You wanted to dance with him."_

" _Yes, you're damn right I wanted to dance with him because my HUSBAND didn't want to dance with me. I would have preferred to dance with you. This was YOUR idea after all!"_

" _Apparently not a good one. We'll never go dancing again, that's for damn sure!"_

" _You know what? You said this was MY night. Well, I am going to go enjoy what is left of MY night, with or without you!" Jessica opened her door and stepped out, looking at him with tears in her eyes, praying he would agree to come with her._

" _Go on then. Go running back to that boyfriend of yours. See if I give a damn! I may or may not be home whenever you decide to come home." Wyatt glared at her._

" _Fine, have it your way." Jessica slammed the door of the truck and Wyatt sped off._

Wyatt sighed, standing back up and placing the photo back in it's spot.

How he wished he could go back to that night, no matter the cost, and stop her from getting out of the car. He would go all the way back to when they first got to the bar and he would dance every dance with her and if they still saw her ex-boyfriend, he would smile and greet him like a friend.

If only he could do it all over again.

Wyatt picked up the phone and dialed Rufus' number.

"What's up?" Rufus answered on the second ring.

"Hey, what's your doing?"

"Nothing really. My brother is in school and my mother went to one of her bingo classes. What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Think you could stop by? It's really important."

"Um...well, yeah. Sure. I could be there in about twenty minutes?"

"Thank you." Wyatt offered, hanging up the phone.

. . . . . .

Lucy couldn't get home fast enough. "Hey mom." she said quickly, heading straight up stairs to the bathroom.

"LUCY! Thank God! I have been worried sick about you. You have been gone almost two days!"

"Sorry mom, we have been extremely busy at work. Sometimes it's just easy for me to crash there."

"Well you could at least call me and let me know you aren't coming home!"

"SORRY MOM!" Lucy called once more, grabbing a pair of pink sweatpants and a matching sweatshirt, she disappeared quickly into the bathroom and turned on the hot water.

She felt so dirty. She was still shaking after Holmes locked her in that box. She felt like she was trapped in that sinking car all over again.

And that hotel...oh my God, they had came so close to being nothing more then another number in the many that JJ Holmes had killed in that hotel.

Lucy stepped into the shower, letting the hot water hit her, running down her back. She got to thinking about Wyatt and how worried he had looked and how relieved her was when she and Harry Houdini had opened that room. Was it relief that they were saved or was it relief that Lucy was safe?

" _You're thinking about him way too much..." Lucy thought, "He is still in love with his wife. He will find her one day. He doesn't look at you as anything more then a friend, if that even."_

" _It's been four years. He should have been over her by now." another thought came to mind._

" _Yeah, but will you ever get over Amy?" she thought. "Well that was different. Amy wasn't murdered, she was erased by something THEY had changed in the past."_

" _You like him. You're attracted to him. You even dream about him." her thoughts kept running though her head and she couldn't help but blush by the thoughts of some of the dreams she has had of Wyatt._

Finally, Lucy turned off the water and grabbed a towel, drying her hair and finished getting ready. The shower felt good, but she still felt dirty.

She slipped into her sweats and bounded down stairs to rustle up something quick to eat. She just wanted to retreat to her room and hide from the world.

"LUCY PRESTON!" He mother gasped, "Go back up stairs and make yourself decent for dinner. Noah is joining us tonight."

"Good for him. I don't feel like sitting though dinner, Mom. I just want to grab something quick and go to bed. I am dead tired."

"Noah is your finance, one who you moved out on and haven't seen or talked to much since then. You need to spend time with him. Now go get dressed!"

"MOM! Get out of my life, would you! Maybe I don't WANT to see Noah!" Lucy slapped a sandwich together and disappeared up stairs.

"LUCY! You get down here now!" Carolyn yelled up after her then shook her head at the knock on the door.

"Hello Noah!" Carolyn smiled, "Don't you look handsome today!"

"Thank you," he smiled, "Lucy here?"

"She's being hard headed as normal. She's up in her room. Says she doesn't feel like eating supper. She just got home from work."

"Really?" Noah stated, "Mind if I go have a word with her?"

"No, by all means, go ahead." Carolyn motioned, "Somebody needs to talk some sense into that girl."

Noah bounded up the stairs and knocked forcefully on Lucy's door.

"What do you want now?" she barked.

"It's Noah. I want to talk to you."

"I am tired, I just got home from work."

"Too tired for your finance?" he asked, "Come on Lucy, I am starting to wonder why I am even here. I brought you that house, that car, that ring, I made you everything you are. And this is the way you treat me?"

"You can have the house, keep the damn car, I like my old one, and you can have the damn ring back." she muttered, taking off the engagement ring and swinging open the door.

"God, Lucy. You're a mess! Look at you!" he scoffed, "You're hair is wet and uncombed, you have no make up and God Lucy, sweats? REALLY? Thought you had more class then that."

"It's none of your business what I do or why I do it and if you can't take me for me then you don't get me at all. I don't love you Noah. I don't even KNOW you! For that matter, the few times I have spent with you, I don't even LIKE you! And I have TRIED! Believe me!"

"What the hell are you talking about? We have been dating for almost four years and been engaged for six months! Now you tell me you don't know me and you talking about a FEW TIMES?"

"Sorry Noah, it's over." Lucy handed him the ring and slammed her bedroom door.

"You haven't heard the last of me, Lucy. I want you, I will have you. You understand me? I can offer you the world if you are with me."

"Shut the hell up." she muttered, burying herself under the covers and putting a pillow over her head. A fight with Noah was the last thing she wanted, and though he was threatening her, she hoping this was the last she would hear from him. At least that nightmare was over with.

Noah paused in the hall and pulled out his phone.

"Yes?" A man's voice answered the phone.

"Lucy gave me the ring back."

"That's a shame," the man stated, "she would be a great asset to us. We will convince her, one way or the other. Keep on her."

"Will do."

Noah put his phone away and headed back down to the kitchen, wearing his best smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Rufus knocked on Wyatt's door and he opened it quickly.

"Hey man, what's up?" Rufus asked. Wyatt had never invited him over. He had never called him 'just to talk'.

"I got a call from Flynn right after we returned."

"What did he want?" Rufus asked, closing the door.

"He told me the name of Jessica's killer."

Rufus was silent as he frowned, taking in this information.

"Is it someone you know?" he finally asked.

"No, it's a man by the name of Wes Gilliam. Apparently he is serving time in San Quentin State Prison for murdering two other people."

"Are you sure he is telling you the truth?" Rufus asked.

"No, I am not sure." Wyatt sighed, "Do you think Jiya might help us look up information on this guy?"

"I am sure she will...I'll call her now and ask." Rufus stated, pulling out his phone, "If this is the guy, what are you going to do?"

"I am not sure yet." Wyatt sighed.

Rufus dialed Jiya's number.

"Hey babe, what's up?" she asked.

"Hey, beautiful." Rufus smiled, turning and walking away from Wyatt, "Listen, Wyatt wants to know if you can do us a favor."

"Sure, I can try. What's up?"

"He needs you look up information on someone. On the down low."

"I should be able to do that on my laptop. Where are you guys and are you looking for someone past or present?"

"We're at Wyatt's house. He needs information on someone we believe to be in San Quentin State Prison."

"Shouldn't be hard to do. I'll be over there in about an hour?"

"Thank you, Jiya. I owe you."

"You bet ya you do." She smiled, hanging up.

"She'll be here in about an hour." Rufus said. "Now, exactly what happened?"

"Flynn called me and told me the name of Jessica's killer. He added that I am older then this Gilliam guy so therefor, I can't go back and kill this guy before he has a chance to kill Jessica. My only option would be to go back further and kill one or both of his parents."

"That would make you no better then Flynn." Rufus stated.

"But it would bring Jessica back to me and two more people back to their loved ones." Wyatt reasoned.

"And you would kill innocent people for no reason other then your own satisfaction. You aren't built that way, man."

"My only other option is to say good-bye to Jessica forever, and move on." Wyatt stated, a bit of sadness in his eyes.

Rufus shrugged, "In the end, I guess it is your call to make."

Wyatt nodded, "Will you help me if I decide to go after the parents?"

Rufus looked at his friend long and hard, "You know I have your back, but, I think we really need more information on everything before we go do anything."

"I agree." Wyatt stated, looking at his watch, "Hey, I am going to call Lucy. I kinda feel like we are leaving her out. I'd like to hear her opinion too."

"Sure," Rufus nodded, picking up a photo off the end table, "This is Jessica?" he asked, looking at the blue eyed woman with long blond hair strolling on the water's edge of the beach with a flowing white sun dress."

"Yeah, that one was taken about a year after we met. We rented a beach house for the weekend."

"She's beautiful." Rufus smiled.

Wyatt nodded as he listened to Lucy's phone ringing.

"Wyatt? What is it?" A hoarse voice answered. Wyatt knew instantly that she had been crying.

"Lucy, what is wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, just tired. What's up?"

"I have something I wanted to discuss with everyone. Rufus is here and Jiya is on her way over. I thought maybe you'd like to come too?"

"What is it about?" she asked.

"I don't want to say too much on the phone. I could order a pizza for everyone and we'll make it a party?" he offered, trying to cheer her up. He knew something was wrong, something had upset her.

"No, that's OK. I am not fit to go out anyway. You guys can fill me in later, okay?"

"Yeah...okay." Wyatt hanged up, but things weren't okay. She didn't sound like the Lucy he knew.

"What's wrong?" Rufus asked, seeing the look on Wyatt's face.

"Not sure, but I am making a quick run over to Lucy's. Do you mind ordering a few pizza's for us? If Jiya gets here before I get back, just hang out, okay?" Wyatt handed Rufus the money for the pizza's.

"Yeah, okay, you got it man. "

It only took Wyatt fifteen minutes to get to Lucy's house.

He rang the door bell and waited.

"Hello?" Carolyn answered.

"Hello Ma'am. I am Wyatt, a friend and co-worker of Lucy's. I have something to speak to her about..."

Noah appeared behind Carolyn and glared at Wyatt, "She's not fit to be seen." he stated.

"Excuse me, but exactly what does that mean?" Wyatt balled his hands up in a fist.

"You should have seen her when I got here! She was a mess...could you believe she was wearing sweatpants!" he shook his head, "Her hair and make up weren't even done. Trust me, you're better off waiting until tomorrow."

"And you must be Noah, is that right?" Wyatt glared, tensing up. If Noah hadn't been standing in the house behind Carolyn, he would have already thrown a punch.

"Yeah, that's right?"

"Figured. I knew you were a loser."

"Hey, you can't assault me like that. Do you know who I am? I am Noah Morgan. Great Great Great grandson of J.P. Morgan." he stood tall with pride.

"Oh, excuse me, Mr. Morgan. So sorry for my mistake." Wyatt stated, "Please, let me shake your hand."

Noah smirked and strutted over to the door frame and extended his hand, holding his head high as to look down on Wyatt.

Wyatt took Noah's hand and roughly yanked the man outside.

Carolyn let out a scream of shock and surprise as Wyatt grabbed Noah around the neck and pushed him against the side of the brick home.

"Let me tell you something you piece of shit. I care who you are, if you EVER talk about Lucy in that way again, I will beat you bad even your mother won't recognize you." Wyatt seethed, putting his face right up to Noah's face.

Noah pushed against Wyatt, but Wyatt responded with a quick punch to Noah's jaw, knocking him off his feet, "Get out of here!"

"Hey!" Carolyn screamed, "You can't do that, you don't have any right."

"You haven't heard the last of me!" Noah warned, stumbling to his truck, holding his jaw.

Wyatt turned and glared at her, "How could you let him talk about your daughter that way?"

"You don't understand Noah. He loves Lucy very much. He just comes from a very high class family and he see's things differently. Lucy is a little bit more laid back, I guess you could say. She likes to hang around the house in old t-shirts and sweatpants." Carolyn smiled.

"Mom? Is everything okay?"

"Yes dear." she stated.

"Lucy? You okay?" Wyatt peered around the door and smiled at her. She was beautiful in her matching pink sweats, black slippers and her hair a mess. A smile spread across his face.

"Wyatt? What are you doing here?" She smiled, "Excuse my mess. I am sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for anything." Wyatt smiled, "I think you are beautiful. You don't need make up and fancy cloths to be beautiful."

She smiled softly, "Did you come to drag me to that pizza party of yours?"

"I came to see why you were so upset, and yes, to convince you to come have some pizza with us."

"Let me get decent."

"Just throw on some shoes and you will be perfect." Wyatt smiled, "Jiya should be there soon and I have left Rufus alone in my house with the pizza,"

Lucy smiled, feeling better already. Wyatt had that effect on her. Something about him, he always knew how to make her feel better.

"Alright, give me just a second." Wyatt nodded.

"I am sorry Ma'am for any trouble, but I can't and I won't stand by and let someone assault Lucy. I don't care how high class they are."

Carolyn nodded, "I understand. Thank you, for taking up for her." she said softly.

Wyatt nodded, "How did Lucy and Noah meet?" he asked.

"Noah was working on something in the university where Lucy first got a job teaching. He was interested in history and often stopped by her class room to question her on various history things. They ended up having lunch dates, then dinner dates and I guess their romance just grew." Carolyn shrugged.

"Is this okay?" Lucy asked, having changed into a pair of jeans and an old white T-shirt and black sneakers. Her hair was still damp but was pulled back in a ponytail.

"I don't know, I think I liked the sweats and messy hair look better." Wyatt grinned.

"Oh shut up." Lucy smiled.

"Lucy, what is going on? You don't want to have dinner with Noah and me, but now you're going to some pizza party?" Carolyn asked, a little hurt.

"Mom, I am sorry. I really am. I had a short nap and I feel a little better, and besides, it's just a pizza party, not dinner where I need to try to impress my former finance."

"Former?" Wyatt asked, leading her out the door.

"Yeah, I gave him the ring back. Told him to keep the house and car he brought. My old Chevy is just fine with me."

"Chevy's are way better when BMW's." Wyatt grinned, opening his passenger side door for her, "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

"Thank you." she smiled, climbing into his truck. "So, what is this pizza party meeting really about?" she asked once they got on the road.

"Flynn told me the name of Jessica's killer. He is currently in prison for two other murders. Problem is, if I want to get Jessica back, I have to kill his parents before he is born, because I am older then he is, and you know, we can't go back to a time we already exist."

Lucy was silent for a moment as she took in all this information.

"Can we believe what Flynn says and if so, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know...on both accounts. Jiya is going to be there and do some research for me on this guy. See if it is even possible that he was the one responsible. Then, we go from there."

"What do you want from me?" Lucy asked.

"You're opinion on what I should do." Wyatt said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, so what is going on?" Jiya asked, sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop and a slice of pizza in one hand.

"I need to know first, if there is a Wes Gilliam in San Quentin. If there is, I need to know when he was arrested and if he was in this area in 2012."

"Wow..alright, first thing is first," Jiya hit a few keys on the computer.

Rufus sat next to her, watching what was coming up on the screen. He knew Wyatt was going to ask him to help, however, he wasn't sure exactly how they were going to do this. Mason Industries sure as heck wouldn't allow them to "borrow" the life boat.

Lucy's eyes wondered around the kitchen, spotting a few pictures of Jessica and Wyatt together on a self. They looked so happy, so in love. She almost felt bad for even allowing herself to consider the possibility of having feelings for Wyatt. He was a married man who wanted nothing more then his wife back. She wished she could find love like that someday.

"Okay, I got it." Jiya said, "Wesley Robert Gilliam born February 10, 1984 was arrested in October 2012 for the rape and murder of two women, Patrica Lynn Johnson and Alice Ann Richardson. Johnson was walking home from work when he picked her up. She was found murdered and dumped on the side of the road a week later. Richardson's car was broken down. She was found murdered about three miles from where he car broke down. DNA evidence linked Gilliam to both murders. They believed he may have been responsible for more murders in the area, however, evidence was never found."

"Jessica was killed in May of 2012." Wyatt stated, looking at the files Jiya had pulled up. "These other two women were found in the same area as Jessica was. Everything looks to be the same to Jess's murder."

Lucy could see his jaw clenching and eyes narrowing.

"When does this son of a bitch get out of prison?" Wyatt asked.

"He doesn't. He was sentenced to life without parole."

"Son of a bitch should have had the death plenty." Wyatt's blood boiled at the thought of this piece of scum that took the life of two other woman and possibly his Jessica as well, got to live out his life, supported by tax payers. A part of him wished he could get into that prison and kill the son of a bitch himself.

"Wanna call the police, see if they can link Jessica's to this guy?" Rufus asked.

"Why? It's been over four years. They aren't going to do shit about it now. Even if they did, what good would it do? The asshole is already serving life. They aren't going to do anything else to him. I wish they would just put me in a cell with him for about half an hour." Wyatt kicked at his chair, remembering the night Jessica didn't come home.

 _He had stopped at the store and got a six pack of beer and started to head home. That's when he felt bad about leaving her alone, at night, on the side of the road._

 _He turned around and went back for her, ready to apologized, but he never found her. He figured she made it back to the bar and was having a good time with Rick. She probably called him to come pick her up._

 _Wyatt turned around and went home, drinking the whole six pack while waiting for Jessica to come home. He fell asleep on the sofa and woke the next morning to an empty house._

" _She's_ _probably is shaking up with her ex." he remembered muttering. He moped around the house the rest of the day, thinking about a divorce and exactly who's fault this was. He knew he was the one to blame._

 _That night, he went back to the bar in hopes of seeing her there with Rick. They needed to talk things out._

 _He spotted Rick and went over to him, "Where is Jessica?" he asked, as nicely as he could._

" _I don't know. She left with you last night. I haven't seen her since."_

" _You mean she didn't come back here with you?" Wyatt started to panic._

" _No. I haven't seen her since she left with you."_

" _Shit." Wyatt flew out the door and retraced the rout he took home that night. He stopped where Jessica had gotten out, then turned around and drove slowly back towards the bar._

 _A pink object on the side of the road caught his attention, stopping, he ran over and picked it up. It was Jessica's cell phone._

 _Quickly he called the police and reported her missing, relayed the story of what happened and told them where he found her cell phone. Now, he was filled with fear._

 _They had found her, two weeks later in a patch of woods five miles away. She was beaten and stabbed_

"Wyatt, you okay?" Lucy asked softly, seeing the tears in his eyes.

"If the other two women were rapped, Jess probably was too, and God knows how many other women." Wyatt whispered.

Jiya looked at Wyatt and over to Rufus with a worried look.

"Jiya, can you find out what his parent's names are?" Wyatt asked slowly.

"Wyatt.." Rufus stated, "Think about this."

"I did think about it." Wyatt barked, "I want to know who his parents are, where they lived, and what they did. Can you find that for me Jiya or not?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I can find it." she stumbled, hitting a few more keys.

Jiya wasn't sure she wanted to find that information. She knew what Wyatt was going to do with it. She wasn't sure the parent's should be killed for something their unborn child would do in the future.

She looked over at Rufus who shrugged. "If you don't find the information, he will find it himself." he whispered, knowing what Jiya was thinking.

She nodded, searching a few more records.

"Okay, Wes was born to Robert and Martha Gilliam. They are from the Long Beach area. Both were born and raised there, and raised Wesley there. Robert was a deep sea fisherman, Martha was a house wife. His mother is still alive, but his father was killed in a car accident in 1984 when Wesley was only four months old. After 1984, Martha got a job working in a diner. His mother apparently never remarried and raised him alone."

Wyatt took in all the information Jiya was giving him. If he was going to do this, he wanted to make sure he got it right on the first try.

"Rufus, when were you born?"

"1979" he answered.

"I was born in 1982, so we'll have to go back to 1978 or before. Can you find an address where John Gilliam lived in 1978?" Wyatt asked Jiya.

"Wyatt...are you sure you want to go this rout? She asked.

"You would be no better then Flynn...Flynn was a good man, and look what his quest for revenge has done to him. He caused people to be erased, one of them, my sister. He has caused history to be changed and for what? His family is still dead and how many lives have gotten destroy in the process? Benedict Arnold was suppose to get back to his wife and baby, but Flynn killed him. His wife and baby never saw him again." Lucy added.

"He was a piece of shit anyway." Wyatt muttered, "They probably were better off not seeing him again. It's not like we haven't already killed innocent people who probably weren't suppose to die yet."

"You're right," Lucy said, "We have killed people because we HAD to protect ourselves and the mission. If you do this, you would be killing a innocent person because of something their child does in the future. You would be doing it for selfish reasons."

"Alright, I have your opinion, Lucy." Wyatt said, a bit disappointed, "Rufus, are you with me?"

"I don't know man..." Rufus said, "First of all, how will we even get there? You know Conner isn't going to allow us to just take out the lifeboat."

"We can steal it, can't we?" Wyatt stated.

"NO!" Rufus said quickly, "We are not going to become a Flynn, endlessly jumping though time trying to change the present."

"Sometimes, the past has to remain in the past." Lucy said softly.

"I have to agree," Jiya stated, "Things happen for a reason. I wish we could stop all the bad from happening, but we can't, and we never know how changing the past will change the future. You guys were suppose to STOP anything from changing in the past...and things got changed because they had to. We don't know how many people's lives were already changed or how many families were erased because of people who got killed."

"Alright, I understand." Wyatt said softly. "Thank you Jiya, for searching for me. Rufus, you are right. I don't want to drag you guys into this. The only way I could get back to 1978 would be steal the lifeboat. I can't ask you to do that. I won't ask you to do that."

"Lucy," Wyatt sighed, "You are right, we have killed too many innocent people already, but how I am looking at this is Robert dies when Wes is only 4 months old. His mother is forced to raise him alone and work in a diner to support the two. Apparently they didn't have such a good life. If I were to kill Robert in 1978 or a few years before, maybe even before he meets Martha, I don't see where I am really doing any real damage, maybe I am even helping Martha to meet someone new and live a better life."

Lucy thought about what Wyatt was saying and in some strange way, it started to make sense to her.

Even Rufus was starting to think it over.

Jiya remained quiet, waiting to see what the three were going to decide next.

"What if we took the mother ship?" Lucy said after a moment.

"They would instantly know it was gone and would be calling us to go after it." Rufus stated, looking at Jiya, "Unless..."

"We disable the system. Make it look like an accident." she stated.

Wyatt thought for a moment, "How would we get the mother ship though?"

"Flynn called you and told you who the killer was...maybe, just may he would help us?" Lucy suggested.

"Lucy, do you even know what you are suggesting?" Wyatt stated.

"It's not like we haven't teamed up with him before and helped him!" she stated.

"Yeah, and you got kidnapped! That is how much we can trust him." Wyatt stated, then looked over at Jiya and Rufus, "If you guys messed with the system, would they know it was you?"

"I don't know. It might take them a while. They may or may not know it was an inside job." Jiya stated.

"We could disable the locator on the mother ship. They would know it was disabled but they wouldn't know who." Rufus stated.

"If that can be done, why hasn't Flynn already did it?" Lucy asked, "And if we did it, we wouldn't ever be able to track them."

"Anthony doesn't know about the weakness." Rufus stated, "And he doesn't have the knowledge to program the machine."

"So, if we were able to pull this off, you're saying you could take the locator away from the mother ship, but could you put it back?" Lucy asked.

"I could run a virus in the machine that will disable the locator on it. I can make it remote, so that we could control it though a home computer. No one knows about the flaw except me. Not even Conner and Anthony."

Wyatt looked at Rufus, who was rather nervous, "You did that one purpose, didn't you? Why?"

"I don't know...I didn't fully trust the funding behind Mason Industries, which I know now, was Rittenhouse. I thought it was a good idea to install it in case something went wrong and we had to hide from these people, or fix something they did. " Rufus said finally.

Wyatt thought about this for a moment, "If I can make a deal with Flynn, would you be willing to run that program for us? Maybe even pilot the ship if you have to?"

Rufus thought this over for a moment, "Alright." he agreed, "You get Flynn to agree to this, and I will run that virus, and yes, even pilot if I have to, but I will not partake in any killing of innocent people. I am sorry.."

"Too bad we couldn't use that to bring Amy back," Lucy whispered sadly.

"I'm sorry," Wyatt said softly, walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder, "If we could, we would. But you know we can't go back to a time where we already were. I know you have a deal with Agent Christopher, once we catch Flynn, she will help you get Amy back."

"Yeah, but now we're working with Flynn...or planning to." Lucy said..."Does that mean we may betray him just to turn him over to Rittenhouse...we already know Rittenhouse is behind Mason Industries." Lucy stated.

"Rittenhouse is, but not Agent Christopher. If things fall though with Flynn and Mason Industries, then maybe she will still help." Wyatt offered.

"Maybe." Lucy sighed sadly.

"Listen, Lucy...if things fall though, we will try to get Amy back. I promise. Even if we have to hire our own team and steal a time machine, we will get her back."

Lucy nodded, and smiled gratefully at Wyatt, "Thank you."

He gave her a reassuring smile, "You're welcome. So, are we going to do this thing?" he asked, hopefully. He knew he couldn't take on this task alone. He needed help at least getting to the time period.

"Let's do it." Rufus agreed.

"I am behind you guys, whatever you decide." Lucy stated.

"Thank you guys." Wyatt pulled out his phone and redialed the unknown number that had called him.

"How did you get this number?" Flynn answered carefully.

"My phone redialed it. We could use your help, and we've got a deal to make for you." Wyatt stated.

"Interesting...when and where do we meet?"

"My house. Need directions?"

"Oh no..I know where it is." Flynn stated smugly, "I am out of town though, we'll have that meeting, say, tomorrow?"

"What time?" Wyatt asked.

"Oh, I'll call you." with that, Flynn hanged up.

"We're meeting him tomorrow." Wyatt announced.


	4. Chapter 4

Wyatt's phone rang early the next morning. It was Flynn.

"I'll be there around lunch time." Flynn stated before hanging up.

Wyatt jumped out of bed and quickly sent Lucy a message, "My house, around lunch time." he sent the text and then went on to Rufus, "he'll be here around lunch."

With the text messages sent, Wyatt quickly dressed and started pacing around the house.

 _Four long years I lived without my wife. Four years she was dead and there was nothing I could do about it. I never knew who her killer was, and even if I did, I couldn't bring her back. Then, four months ago I found out there was such a thing as a time machine and I was put on the team. I got to travel though history and everything changed. Now, I at least had a shot at bringing Jessica back._

 _Then, a few days ago Flynn gave me her killer's name. Sure, I didn't fully trust him at first, but everything checks out. Wes Gilliam was the killer._

 _I have everything I need to bring Jessica back now. I know the killer's name, I have access to a time machine, I hope...I know when he was born, who his parents were and where they were living before he was born. I go back there, kill one man...that's it, just one man. Hopefully the mother would get a chance at a better life then what was handed to her. Robert would have died in a few years anyway, so killing him wasn't going to change much. It would just erase one man from history, one man who had killed at least three people if not more. Those people would get another chance to live._

 _Lucy's words rang though his head, "if you do this, you won't be any better then Flynn...Flynn once was a good man."_

 _Then Rufus' words echoed, "you wouldn't be any better then Flynn, look what selfish revenge has done to him."_

 _This was different though. He wasn't going to change history, he wasn't going to go on a murder spree, killing innocent people. He was just going to kill one man, then come home to his wife._

A knock on the door brought Wyatt out of his thoughts. Surely, it wasn't Flynn yet. It hadn't been that long.

"Hey, Rufus. You're early, aren't you?" Wyatt asked, opening the door.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay." Wyatt sat on the sofa and motioned Rufus to sit, "What's up."

"Are you sure you want to go though with this? You're making a deal with the devil."

"I don't care who I am making a deal with." Wyatt answered, "I just want to get my wife back."

"What about Lucy?" Rufus asked.

"What do you mean what about Lucy? She doesn't have to be involved in this."

"But she already is." Rufus stated, "Listen, I am not stupid and I am not blind. I saw how upset you were when Flynn kidnapped her, how focused you were on getting her back, the way you hugged her, the way you rushed over to her house last night, and brought her here..." Rufus watched Wyatt carefully, "I know you have feelings for her, Wyatt."

"This changes things. I am married and if I can have my wife back, that is where I belong. I am sure Lucy already knows I am married and I can't be involved. Maybe, if things were different and there was no way I could bring Jessica back...then, just maybe. Maybe I could move on. If I did, then yeah, Lucy would be the one."

"Okay, the ball is in your court. I just want to make sure you know what you are getting into."

"You don't have to do this Rufus, if you don't want to. I'll find another way." Wyatt stated, "I don't want to get you involved in anything you aren't comfortable with."

"I am in." Rufus stated, "I don't agree with it, but if it were my family, I might feel differently."

Wyatt nodded, "Thank you."

. . . .

"What is going on between you and that guy?" Carolyn asked Lucy over breakfast.

"Nothing mom, I told you, he's married. We just had a after work get together."

"But you were all ready to crash in bed then he shows up and you run off with him and come back late at night."

"I was with him and another couple." Lucy sighed, "Mom, please. We fight all the time anymore. Can we just drop this?"

"Why did you break up with Noah? He told me you gave him the ring back."

"It's my business mom. Noah wasn't right for me."

"Wasn't right for you? Dear, he was wonderful. He could have offered you everything you ever wanted!"

"Everything except love." Lucy said. "Mom, I don't love him, it's like I don't even know him!"

"You two used to be so in love. You two were wonderful. You were so happy the day he proposed." Carolyn sighed.

Lucy had no memories of any of that. Nothing about Noah impressed her. After last night, she went from not really liking him to down right despising him. No, she would never be with Noah.

"Somewhere out there is the right guy for me, mom. I just haven't found him yet." Lucy sighed, "When the time is right, he will come."

"It's your life, whatever you say."

"You're on my case so much, mom. Tell me about my dad? Why aren't you still with him? Why did I never know him?" Lucy shot back.

"I didn't love him. I thought it was better that you weren't involved with him." she stated.

"That wasn't your decision to make mom! Did he even know about me? Did you care how I would feel growing up without a dad? I missed all of that in my life. All the other kids had a daddy, but not me. I didn't even know what a daddy was! I cried night after night for my daddy." Lucy yelled, knowing she couldn't let on to her mother that in another time line, she did have a dad, and a little sister.

"I am sorry Lucy, but it was better this way. You know who he is now. If you want a relationship with him, that is your choice."

"Well, maybe I do." she stated. "Maybe I would like my daddy to walk me down the aisle when I am ready to marry. I missed out on so much..."

"You had a good childhood Lucy. I was at your school for all your plays, you had birthday parties, we took vacations...I was both mom and dad."

"I still missed having a dad!" Lucy whispered, "Yes, you were wonderful mom, but I still missed that part of my life." she turned to hide the tear in her eye.

"Sorry Lucy, but you just don't understand nor will you ever understand the reasons I did what I did."

"I guess I won't." she gave a small smile, "Thanks mom, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I just feel like a part of me is missing."

"I understand. You do what you need to do and I will be here to support you."

"Thanks, but now, I gotta get ready and go. I have a...meeting...at work today."

With that Lucy bounded up the steps to her room and selected a red sweater and black slacks to wear. She was afraid of what would happen today and what decisions were going to be made.

 _Wyatt shouldn't do this. It's not right to kill someone just because of what their future child will become._

 _Wouldn't you go back and kill someone if it meant Amy would be returned? She thought. What if someone killed your family...wouldn't you go back and try to erase them from history so you're family would be safe in the present?_

 _It's been four years, Wyatt should just give up on Jessica. He's being selfish now, wanting to go though all this and kill a INNOCENT person. It would be different if he was going back to kill her actual killer, but to kill their family._

 _Well, you told Flynn once before that he wasn't a bad man, that you understood what he was doing, to protect his family. Wyatt is only doing the same thing. Wyatt isn't changing history or killing a lot of people. It is just one._

Lucy left her thoughts behind, bouncing back down the stairs and grabbing her pocket book and keys,

"Bye mom, I'll see you later."

"Bye sweetie," her mom called from the kitchen.

Lucy started to pull out of the driveway, when she looked at the clock. It was five minutes past nine. She planned on getting to Wyatt's around eleven. She had two hours to kill...she turned right, instead of going left to Wyatt's.

" _I don't know what kind of man is going to answer that door, but at some point, you have to knock" Wyatt had said._

 _She did knock, and then she ran. He looked nice enough and he had a son, which means, she would have a brother._

 _What the ...it's not going to hurt to introduce herself._

Lucy made a few more rights and a left and parked on the street once more, staring at the house. She took a deep breath and walked boldly to the door and rang the door bell.

A few moments of silence, then the same man she had seen before stood before her. "Can I help you?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes...I...I am Lucy Preston. My mother is Carolyn Preston." She looked at him with wide eyes, her heart thundering in her chest.

"Carolyn Preston...now there is a name I haven't heard in some time." he smiled, looking at Lucy. "how is she doing."

"She...she is doing good." Lucy didn't realize how much she was shaking as she took a deep breath,

"Are you...are you Benjamin Cahill?"

"Yes Lucy. I am." he smiled.

"I...I believe you...are...well...my mom told me...you were...um..." Lucy felt like she couldn't breath, her chest was tight, "I am your daughter." she blurted out quickly.

"Come in, please?" he motioned.

Lucy nodded quickly.

"Mark? Mark come down here please."

"Yeah dad?" the young man who had answered the door the first time came into the room.

"This is your sister, Lucy."

They looked at each other with shocked looks for a moment.

"Hi." Lucy smiled softly.

"Dad? What is going on?" he asked.

"Please, have a seat. I'll fix us some drinks." Cahill said, stepping into the kitchen.

"So...you're my sister, huh?" Mark asked.

"Yes...it appears that way." Lucy smiled, "Where is your mom?"

"She passed away a few years back. Car accident." he said sadly.

"I am sorry." she said.

"Your mom?" Mark asked.

"She's a history professor. I am sorta following in her foot steps."

"Oh, you teach history?" Mark asked.

"Well, I used to. Right now I am helping Mason Industries out with a project with Homeland Security."

"Whoa, really? That is so awesome!" Mark grinned.

Lucy laughed as Cahill came back in with three glasses of tea.

"Dad! She works with Homeland Security!"

"Really..." he looked at Lucy with a forced smile.

"Hey Dad, didn't you have a meeting with Conner Mason last week? Remember, you got mad at me

because I interrupted."

Lucy's eyes got wide as she looked from Mark to Benjamin and back.

"Mark, maybe you better go back upstairs and finish working on whatever you were doing before I

called you?"

"Oh..okay, yeah Dad. Sure." he said, disappointed, "Lucy, it was great meeting you. Maybe all of us

could get together sometime."

"Sure..." Lucy smiled.

"Now, young lady, exactly what do you know about Mason Industries?" Cahill asked directly.

Lucy shifted, not liking the tune his voice took.

"Well...um...a lot of it is classified so I can't speak of it. I do know Conner Mason. I work with him.

That is about all I can really say..I actually just stopped by to see you, I wanted to meet my father."

"I see." Cahill stated, "So your mother finally decided to give you my name?"

"Yes...did you know about me?" Lucy asked.

"I did. However, your mother asked that I stay out of your life. We broke up on not too good of terms.

She didn't want me in her life nor yours, so I honored her wishes." Cahill stated.

"It...it is nice to meet you." she forced a smile. Things were becoming awkward.

"Are you married Lucy? Any kids?" he asked.

"No, not married and no kids. I stay busy with my job."

"I see." he looked at her coldly and Lucy felt uncomfortable.

"I...um...I got a meeting to go to, but here." Lucy fumbled with her pocket book and finally managed to

write her number on a piece of paper, "here's my number, call me sometime, I would like to get to

know you and Mark."

"yeah. Sure. I'll do that." Cahill took the paper and walked over to the door, opening it for Lucy.

Cahill nodded and watched her cross the street to her car, then crumbled up the paper and threw it in

the trash. He was unaware of Mark watching him from the top of the stairs with a look of hurt and

confusion crossed his face.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a knock on the door and Wyatt hurried to answer it.

"Flynn." he stated, staring at the man.

"Well, can I come in or are we talking about this deal on the porch?" Flynn asked.

"Come in..Lucy should be here...there she is." Wyatt smiled in relief when he saw Lucy's car pull into

the driveway.

"Ah, family meeting is it?" Flynn smirked, strolling around the living room, looking at the photos of

Jessica.

"So, I assume this has to do with our phone conversation the other day..." he smirked as Lucy hurried

up to the door. "Sorry I was late."

"It's okay," Wyatt smiled, closing the door as she entered, "Please everyone take a seat."

Once seated in the living room, Wyatt looked at Flynn..."We need to go to 1978, Long Beach, CA."

"What's in it for me?" Flynn asked. "You know that Mason will see the ship leave and will be calling

you all..what happens when you don't answer."

"I can fix that." Rufus stated, "I know of something I can do so that the mother ship can't be tracked,

for a short time."

Flynn nodded and frowned in thought, "I still don't see where this will benefit me. Why do you want to

go to 1978 Long Beach?"

"To make sure that Wes Gilliam is never born." Wyatt stated, looking at Flynn. "If you do this, we will

give you one free trip."

"Free trip?" Flynn raised his eyebrow.

"I fix it so that the mother ship can not be tracked for our trip to 1978 as well as 1 other trip of your

choosing." Rufus stated, "You will be free to go to any time without being tracked or chased by us."

"Interesting, indeed." Flynn nodded, "And you can't just take the lifeboat, right?"

"Of course not. We would be guilty of theft, as you are." Rufus stated.

"So...you NEED me...this means we would be...working together...again." he flashed a smile at Lucy,

"didn't your diary say something about that...Lucy."

She glared at him, not answering.

"Alright then. We can make a deal." Flynn smiled, "I do this for you and then I am allowed to go freely

on one trip. You won't interfere with my decisions."

"What are you going to do?" Lucy asked.

"Not that I NEED to tell you...but...well, what the heck...I am going to go back to the day after I killed

David Rittenhouse and I am going to hunt down John and kill him."

He saw the hurt cross Lucy's face. "He's just a child!"

"Nothing changed, that means that CHILD will continue his father's work!" Flynn yelled. "Now, you

know what I plan on doing. You can't stop me or tell anyone, if you want me to help you. Do we have a

deal?"

"Deal." Wyatt stated.

"Deal." Rufus said, a bit reluctantly.

The look on Lucy's face stated she didn't agree with this, but she stood behind her team, "Deal." she

whispered.

"Okay, so who is going on our trip?" Flynn asked grinning.

"Rufus will pilot the mother ship. You can go if you want, Flynn, to make sure we don't try to steal the

mother ship back. And me. No one needs to leave the ship except me. I am doing this on my own."

Wyatt stated.

"Let's do this thing then." Flynn clapped his hands together in excitement, "This will be fun."

Flynn stepped outside to make a phone call, Rufus stepped into another room to call Jiya.

"You guys are going to need outfits." Lucy said quietly.

"Flynn said he has that taken care of. He's going to give us a place to meet." Wyatt said.

Both of them seemed to be nervous around each other, knowing there was more to talk about.

"I have to do this, Lucy." Wyatt said softly.

"Yeah, I know. I understand." She nodded, then pointed at a picture of Jessica, "She's beautiful."

"She is...both in looks and spirit. I never had met anyone with such a tender heart."

A part of Lucy felt as though she was losing something...Silently, she had hoped that her and Wyatt had

gotten together. Silently, she had hoped he would never be able to get Jessica back...yes, it was selfish,

but she had fell in love with him, and she had at one time thought he felt the same way.

Now, they were like awkward strangers. Wyatt was going off to kill an innocent man just to get Jessica

back. She really couldn't blame him, she probably would have done the same. However, she was

jealous...just like she had been since that kiss they shared while with Bonnie and Clyde. She was

jealous of a ghost...a ghost that very well may be real soon.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am fine. You do what you have to do."

"I feel I have to do this. It was my fault she was killed. If I never left her..."

"I know. It's fine. Go."

"Why do I get the feeling you are mad at me?" Wyatt asked.

"I am not mad." Lucy turned to hide her tears.

"Lucy?" Wyatt placed a hand on her shoulders, "You know Jessica has always had my heart. She

always will. If I can bring her back, I am going to do it."

"Yeah..I know I know." Lucy tried to wave him off. They never dated, they never really were nothing

other then friends, so why did she feel like she was breaking up with the love of her life? She had only

known him for four months!

"Okay, we're all set. Anthony will have the time machine in Las Vegas tomorrow. I'll have outfits for

y

ou and Rufus." Flynn stated, returning to the room.

He looked from Lucy to Wyatt and back again, "Oh? Am I missing something here?"

"Nothing. Get out of here, I'll see you tomorrow." Wyatt stated.

"Ah, lover's quarrel." Flynn laughed, "You know, I could tell Lucy was always jealous of Jessica from her diary. If you change your mind, let me know."

"Get out of here, Flynn!" Wyatt barked, "We will meet you tomorrow in Vegas."

"Okay okay." Flynn put his hands up, "Just remember our deal." he nodded then disappeared out the door.

Rufus came back in, "What was that about...oh." he saw the look on Lucy's face.

"Should I go?" he asked.

"No, no. I am leaving. You two need to work things out. I've done what you wanted, I gave my opinion. Good luck." Lucy said, hurrying towards the door.

"Lucy...wait." Wyatt tried to chase after her, but she stopped him, "No, Wyatt. I need to go. You need to get ready for tomorrow. Bye Wyatt."

He nodded, standing on his porch and watching her pull out of his drive. His heart was torn in two.

"She's taking this kinda hard, huh?" Rufus asked.

"Yeah, harder then I thought she would." Wyatt sighed, "This isn't an easy decision to make."

"You still want to go though with this?" Rufus asked.

"Yes...I am not going to pass up this chance. I need to save Jessica. She is the love of my life. I am not going to pass this up."

Rufus nodded and patted his friend on the back, "I am here for you buddy. If you ever need to talk."

"Thanks." Wyatt nodded, "So let's start planning this deal."

…

"Dad? Was that really my sister?" Mark asked later that night as they ate dinner.

"Yes son, it was."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about her?"

"It's a long story. Her mother wished for us to remain out of her life."

"Why didn't you want to talk to her this morning?"

"Mark...you need to not ask so many questions."

"I am just wondering...I thought you'd be happy.."

"She's not like us." Cahill responded shortly.

"What does that mean?"

"Remember I told you about the organization I was in?"

"Yeah, you told me it was in my blood, but you never really told me much about it."

"Well, you are ready, Mark. You are ready to become a part of Rittenhouse."

"Rittenhouse?" he asked, confused.

"It's a very old and very strong organization with much money and power. It was started by David

Rittenhouse long ago, before the United States was ever a country. His son John betrayed the

organization and ran away after his father was murdered. Other members took control, as was planned."

"Whatever happened to the son?" Mark asked.

Cahill looked at him with stone cold eyes, "He was killed for betraying the organization his father

founded."

Mark looked at his dad with a look of shock and horror.


	6. Chapter 6

Wyatt and Rufus arrived on the outskirts of Las Vegas early the next morning.

"Now what?" Rufus asked as Wyatt slowed the truck and parked on the side of the road.

"I don't know, but I can see why they hide here sometimes...nothing for miles and some hiding places

near the rocks out there."

"There's someone coming." Rufus stated, noting the dust kicking up across the desert.

Wyatt watched as slowly a dune buggy came into view, "Follow me." Flynn barked, turning around and

taking off once more though the desert.

"Thank God we brought a truck." Wyatt grinned, turning off the road and following the dust trail to a

large group of rocks about ten miles out in the desert.

They parked the vehicles behind the rocks and took in the sight before them.

"Whoa..." Rufus gasped.

Flynn had a generator to help power the mother ship and run the computers. The rocks were a perfect

hiding spot for the ship and the vehicles.

"How long have you been set up here?" Rufus asked.

"I set up last night." Flynn shrugged, opening the door to the mother ship, "You should have everything

you need to do what you want. Let me know when it's ready to go."

Rufus nodded and took a lap top into the mother ship, connecting it to one of the circuit boards.

"So Flynn, if you just did this all last night, where do you normally keep the ship?" Rufus asked

causally, hoping to gain some answers.

"Wherever I want." he laughed.

"How do you keep it so well hidden?" Wyatt asked.

"Anthony drops me off and leaves. He comes back and picks me up when I am ready."

"How do you communicate with him?" Wyatt asked.

Flynn only laughed, "I've got my ways."

"How do you find out who is a part of Rittenhouse?" Wyatt asked.

"Again, I have my ways. I knew what Rittenhouse had planned for the ship and I knew he was involved

with Mason Industries. It was as simple as following the lead from Rittenhouse back."

"So you know this Rittenhouse dude who keeps threatening my family?" Rufus asked from inside the

mother ship.

"I am familiar with him. His name is Ben Cahill. He works with Rittenhouse. His family has been

involved with Rittenhouse since the beginning."

"Ben Cahill..." Wyatt frowned, the name sounding familiar, though he couldn't exactly place where or

why.

"So why not just kill the bastard and be done with it?" Rufus asked.

"First, because Cahill isn't RITTENHOUSE. He is a agent. He works for him and involved with him.

Just as it was with David Rittenhouse, Rittenhouse is a man, but he has 'agents' or 'followers' all over

the world and into every organization you can imagination. Merely killing an agent will not stop

Rittenhouse. I must kill him before he ever was born."

"So why not kill David Rittenhouse's parents?" Wyatt asked, "Just as you suggested I go after Gilliam's

parents."

"It's not that easy..." Flynn smirked, "Ever try tracing roots back to the late 1600's? I was lucky to

discover that David Rittenhouse is who started Rittenhouse, here in America at least. Their roots go

father back in England. I have not found out who his parents were, or else I would have done exactly

that."

"It's done." Rufus called from the mother ship.

Flynn looked at his computer and tapped at few buttons, "Wonderful." he grinned, "Off to 1978 we go."

he grinned.

"Yeah...off we go." Rufus muttered.

 _I am going against everything I believe in. We are going back in time to kill an innocent man only_

 _because his son choose to be a murder in present day. Then we are giving Flynn free reign to go back_

 _to the 1700's and kill an innocent child, for the sins of his father. We don't even know if the kid ever_

 _carried out his father's work or if he ran from it._ Rufus reluctantly fired up the time machine as Wyatt

and Flynn buckled into their seats.

"Ready?" he called.

Wyatt heard the tone of Rufus' voice and he knew his friend wasn't happy about this. A part of Wyatt

regretted ever getting any of his friends involved in this. He should have just went to Flynn on his own.

Never told Lucy, Rufus or even Jiya about this. _Well, too late for that now._

"Ready." Wyatt and Flynn answered and braced themselves as the mother ship took off.

. . . .

Jiya looked nervously at her computer and let out a small gasp when she seen the dot representing the

mother ship vanish. _What did you do, Rufus?_

After the meeting, Rufus told Jiya it was best she stayed out of this. He told her they had a plan and

would be meeting with Flynn. He had said he would get with her later. Did Rufus really just make the

mother ship disappear? For how long?

"What's wrong?" Agent Christopher asked, seeing the look on Jiya's face.

"Oh...ah...nothing..."

Agent Christopher and walked behind Jiya and noticed there was no location given for the mother ship.

Normally they always knew at least where it was at the time. Even if Flynn did keep moving it.

"Where is the mother ship?" she asked Jiya.

"I...I don't know." she stated, "I don't see any location for it."

"Why? What happened that we can't see it?" Agent Christopher asked.

"I don't know...maybe Flynn disabled it somehow." she gasped.

"Call Rufus and get him in here. See if he can figure out what has happened and how to fix it." Agent

Christopher barked.

Jiya picked up the phone and dialed Rufus' number, knowing he wouldn't answer.

After several rings, his voice mail kicked in. "Yo, it's Rufus...You know what to do."

"Rufus...it's Jiya...the mother ship has disappeared off our screens. Agent Christopher asked that I call

you. Call me. Love ya." she hanged up, aware of the eyes and ears on her.

"What is going on, Jiya?" Conner Mason glared, standing directly behind her.

"Rufus didn't answer. He might be with his family."

"He's not." Mason barked.

"Oh...well, I don't know. Maybe he's still sleeping."

"He's not home." Mason barked again, his eyes trained on her.

"Mr. Mason, that will be enough." Agent Christopher stepped in. "We will find out what is going on

here."

Mason glared, then turned sharply on his heels before heading to his office.

"Jiya...do you know _anything_ about this?" she asked.

Jiya was silent for a moment. She knew Rufus had talked to her about Rittenhouse. She knew Rufus

trusted her.

"Flynn gave Wyatt the name of Jessica's killer." Jiya whispered. "He is a guy currently in prison. Wyatt

had planned on going back and killing the parents."

Agent Christopher was silent for a moment. "Is that what they did?" she asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that Wyatt asked me to look up the name Flynn gave him and see if it was possible that the guy was Jessica's killer...it was possible, even likely."

"Are you saying our team is working with Flynn?" Agent Christopher asked.

"No, no, they aren't working with him. Not that I know of. I mean.." Jiya sighed, Rufus had told her

some stuff, but not a lot, "Listen, I am not on these missions, I really don't know what is going on, but I

do know Rufus, and I know he's on the side that is the right side. I know they are still set on stopping Flynn. I also know that Mason has been relaying threats against his family if he doesn't do as they say."

Agent Christopher nodded, "Yes, he has confided in me about Rittenhouse. I know about the threats

and the recordings. Who all knew about Flynn's call to Wyatt?"

"Lucy and Rufus were both there. Lucy wasn't involved much. I think Wyatt was just looking for

support from her. I believe Rufus was there for support and to offer ideas."

"And Rufus isn't answering his phone just as the mother ship disappears." Agent Christopher nodded

her head, "Call Wyatt and Lucy. If you get either of them on the phone, set up a lunch meeting...away

from here." she whispered.

Jiya nodded, and dialed Wyatt's number. "Hello, you have reached Sgt. Wyatt Logan. Sorry, I am busy

or traveling at the moment. Leave a message, I'll get back to you in the future."

Jiya sighed, "Hey Wyatt...Agent Christopher asked for me to give you a call. Mother ship has vanished

from our tracking screen and we can't figure it out. Give a call when you can." She dialed Lucy next.

"Hello?" Lucy answered on the second ring.

"Lucy? Thank God I got a hold of somebody. Listen, Agent Christopher wants to set up a lunch

meeting. Can you meet us at Apple Bee's say, around 11? I am going to reserve us a conference room."

"Conference Room? Who all is going to be at this meeting?"

"I believe it's just you and me and Agent Christopher. I can't get a hold of Wyatt or Rufus. We need a

private place though. Agent Christopher knows something is going on."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Thanks..." Jiya was silent for a moment, "Lucy...is Rufus okay?"

"Yeah...I think so." she answered.

"Thanks..." Jiya disconnected the call and sent Agent Christopher a message that the meeting was set up with Lucy.

. . . .

Wyatt stepped off the mother ship just outside of Long Beach, California, dressed in mid-seventies attire of a light blue blazer and white shirt with jeans.

"I'll be back soon. You two stay here."

"What if you don't come back?" Rufus asked.

"I will."

"If you don't..." Rufus asked again.

"If I don't then go back, look for Jessica. If she's there tell her how much I love her. Take care of her for me...take care of her and Lucy, Rufus." Wyatt stated, then hurried off towards the docks.

As Wyatt rushed though the streets of Long Beach, heading towards the Harbor, his mind was running

a mile a minute with thoughts.

He had slipped out after Rufus left and made a visit to Wes Gilliam at the prison. He faced the man face

to face, and it took all he had to not kill him right then and there.

 _He remembered Gilliam saying he would change things if he could. Gilliam knew who he was and who_

 _Jessica was. Even though he didn't flat out admit it, it was proof enough for Wyatt._

"Excuse me, do you know a Robert Gilliam?" Wyatt asked a fisherman as he approached the harbor.

"Gilliam you say?" the older man asked, rubbing a long white beard, "yes...he's that young feller down

there at the end of the docks. He's got a old ragged out boat he calls 'Dreamin N California'." the old

fisherman laughed, "if you ask me, that boat is more of a nightmare."

"Thank you sir." Wyatt hurried to the end of the docks where he saw a old gray rusted boat with fading

white letters that appeared to have said 'Dreaming N California' at one time.

"Can I help you, sir?" a voice called from the boat. A young man with bright blue eyes and dark wavy black hair asked. He had a kind face, though it looked worn with worry and years of hard work. Wyatt

guessed the kid was only in his early twenties, but he looked older. Probably worked the boats for most

of his teenage years.

"You Robert Gilliam?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, sir. Can I be of help?" he smiled brightly.

Wyatt looked at the man in front of him, he looked to be poor, down on his luck, but his eyes and his

face held a certain happiness...as if he was content with whatever God handed to him.

Wyatt's figures wrapped around the pistol concealed in his jacket pocket. He glanced around the

Harbor, which was quickly emptying out with Fishermen going out to sea for the days catch.

 _One bullet...I kill this one man and Wes Gilliam is never born. He never gets to murder Jessica or_

 _anyone else. I am doing the world a favor._

"Sir? You okay?" Robert hopped off of his boat and placed a hand on Wyatt's shoulder.

"You need work? I don't have much, but if you need work, I'll let you run with me today and I'll split

the profits."

"No, no I don't need work." Wyatt sighed. "Do you know a Martha?"

"Ah...my little lady put you up to this, did she?" Robert's eyes sparkled at the name of Martha.

"No...I just want to make sure you are the right Robert Gilliam." Wyatt said. "Are you familiar with the

name Wesley Robert?"

"Who are you, mister?" Robert asked.

"Just answer the question."

"Wesley is my lady's father's name. Wesley Robert is the name we just talked about last night as a name

we would like to name a son, if God so blessed us with one. If we were to be blessed with a girl, we

would have named her Mary Lynn, a combination of her mother's and mine."

"What do you want with us, Mister?" Robert glared, becoming suspicious of this stranger.

Wyatt pulled a gun out, "I am sorry about this, but the son you and Martha had grew up to be a killer.

He killed my wife and two other people in 2012. I have a time machine, and the only way I can stop

him is to kill you. Forgive me, but you'd do the same for your wife, I am sure." with that Wyatt pulled the trigger and Robert gasped, grabbing his chest. Wyatt fired two more shots, until he saw Robert fall

backwards into the water.

Quickly, Wyatt jogged back to the life boat. As he neared, he heard sirens in the distance.

"Let's go." Wyatt gasped, breathlessly as he hurried to put his belts on.

"Is it done?" Flynn asked, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah." Wyatt said shortly, trying to force the look on Robert's face out of his mind. He tried to

convince himself he had done the right thing. He would go home to Jessica. The other two women

would be back with their families. He did a good thing, right.

It was only a few seconds before the mother ship landed back in Las Vegas, 2017.

"Our deal still stands, remember that." Flynn said with a wide grin.

"Don't worry, Flynn. I won't go back on my word." Rufus said, "I will give you until the end of today."

"The ship needs to charge..." Flynn stated.

"Don't even go there. We know you can jump multiple times in a day. You until the sun goes down

tonight, then we track you again." Rufus stated, following Wyatt out of the time machine.

Wyatt stayed silent as they got back in the truck, and Wyatt turned west, heading back to California.

"You okay?" Rufus asked.

Wyatt remained silent.

 _I am no better then Flynn. No better then Wes Gilliam was. How can I go home to Jessica, how can I_

 _hold her in my arms, allow her to love me, after what I have just done. I have killed an innocent man, a_

 _good man, because of something his son did. How could anyone ever love me? How can I live with_

 _myself?_

 _At least Jessica will be back. At least two other families will have their wives, daughters, or mother's_

 _back. I did good, I gave life back to at least three more people._

"Wyatt, talk to me, man. What happened back there?" Rufus asked.

"I killed an innocent man in cold blood." Wyatt said slowly, "How can I go home to Jessica? How can she love me after what I did? How could anyone love me? I am not better then Wes Gilliam or Flynn."

Rufus sighed, "I can't agree with what you did. I can't lie to you and tell you that I totally understand,

however, if I was in your shoes, I would have done the same thing. I do know that what you did, you

did out of love for your wife, and that makes you one heck of a husband. She is lucky to have you."

"It just doesn't feel right. That man looked to be so down on his luck, but he was so happy, so friendly.

He offered to help me with work if I needed it. He offered to help me even though he himself was hurting. And how did I repay him? I killed him." Wyatt pulled off to the side of the road and pounded

the steering wheel in frustration, tears in his eyes. "I swore I would do whatever it took to bring Jessica

back...now that I did it, I feel like I have failed her. I am not the same man she fell in love with. I never

would have killed anyone unless I had to in order to save my own life or the life of someone else."

Rufus laid a hand on his shoulder, "You saved Jessica's life." he stated softly, "Why don't you call her. Talk to her. Tell her you love her and your on your way home."

A smile spread across Wyatt's face as he quickly called his home. The phone rang and rang and finally

the answering machine kicked in, "Hey, it's Wyatt. I am not home right now, but you might be able to

catch me on my cell. If not, leave a message and I'll get back to you in the future."

"What the ..." Wyatt disconnected the call and looked at Rufus, "I got the same recording that I made

after I started working at Mason Industries."

"That doesn't mean anything. You probably made the same recording in this time line."

Wyatt shook his head, "No...no, Jess and I always did our recordings together. It was never just me on the answering machine."


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy walked into the restaurant and found Jiya and Agent Christopher sitting in the corner of the conference room.

"Hey, what's up?" Lucy asked.

"What do you know about Wyatt traveling back in time, unauthorized?" Agent Christopher asked.

Lucy took a deep breath. If she tells Agent Christopher what she knows, she would be betraying her friends. However, Rufus had confided in her, he thought she could be trusted. Would she understand

though?

Lucy looked at Jiya who nodded, saying she thought it was okay to confide in the the Agent.

"Where do I begin?" Lucy sighed, sliding into a chair and putting her head in her hands.

 _If I do this, Wyatt and Rufus may never speak to me again. But what if they get into trouble and we_

 _need to help them? Rufus thought Agent Christopher could be trusted. If I hide what I know, I could_

 _lose my job. Is that such a bad thing? I am not sure I really what this job anymore. It has done nothing_

 _but complicate my life even more then I could ever dream._

"Lucy?" Agent Christopher pressed, "I need to know what is going on. This will stay between us."

"Flynn told Wyatt who killed Jessica. Wyatt and Rufus made a deal with Flynn to travel back to 1978

so Wyatt could kill the parents of Jessica's killer. He was younger then Wyatt, so they could only go

back to kill the parents. That was their plan for today."

"Wyatt was going to kill an innocent man?" Agent Christopher gasped.

"That was my argument," Lucy stated, "Apparently the guy Wyatt decided he was going to kill would

have died a few years later in a car accident, leaving his wife to raise their young son alone. It appears

that it was a rough life for them. Wyatt was reasoning maybe he would be freeing the woman to have a

better life. I still didn't agree with it, but, Wyatt could see no other way and nothing mattered to him

other then getting Jessica back." Lucy's voice held a hint of heart break, though she tried to hide it.

"Why did the mother ship disappear from our tracking screen?"

"Rufus had a program in there that no one knew about. He was able to run a virus and control it

remotely. After they got done in 1978, they agreed to give Flynn a free trip. He could travel to one time

period without being tracked or followed." Jiya informed her.

"What were they thinking! Why would they agree to that! What is that man going to do to our history!"

Agent Christopher was clearly upset.

"He said he wanted to go back and kill John Rittenhouse, the young boy that ran off after we killed

David Rittenhouse. That's all he wanted to do, but John was just a kid, and I found no evidence that he

continued his father's evil work." Lucy sighed.

Agent Christopher nodded, "And what was your involvement in all this?"

"I knew about it. Wyatt wanted my opinion. I gave it, he didn't care."

"And what was your opinion on all this?"

"I was against it. I was against the killing of innocent people for any reason. I couldn't agree with

killing someone based on what their child does in the future. I couldn't agree with going back and

killing a kid because of his father's sins. It wasn't right, but we are a team, and I supported them. I did

let it be known I didn't agree."

Agent Christopher nodded again, "Well, I certainly can understand where Wyatt is coming from. This

of course will stay between us, at least, until I figure out more about this Rittenhouse."

"Is it possible Flynn is fighting on the right side, and we are on the wrong side?" Jiya asked.

"Yes, it is very possible that Flynn is right and we are on the wrong side. Thing is, Mason Industries as

well as Conner Mason is all controlled by Rittenhouse. If Flynn is right, then we are working for the

enemy." Agent Christopher stated. "I want what is best for the United States of America, even if that

means changing sides."

. . .

It was late at night when Wyatt finally pulled into his driveway. No lights were on. He continued trying

to call home and even left a message. He never received a answer or a call back.

"Jess? Honey?" he called, unlocking the front door. Everything looked the same.

He ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time and flung open their bedroom door. It was empty.

 _What happened. Why isn't she here?_

Wyatt quickly goes to his computer and enters in Jessica's name.

Same story comes up. "Soldier's Wife Murdered"

Everything read the same. Was it possible that he didn't kill Robert Gilliam after all?

Wyatt searched "Wes Gilliam"

No Results Found

He searched "Robert Gilliam"

 _Long Beach, CA 1978, Today a local fisherman, Robert Gilliam of Long Beach was shot dead by a_

 _unknown man at the Harbor as fishing boats were leaving their docks. The suspect is still on the loose._

 _One of the fishermen, Clyde Harper, stated there was a stranger on the docks looking for Robert. He_

 _described the man as being very young, maybe in his twenties, tall, with dark hair and blue eyes._

 _Locally, Robert was known as "Happy Bob". Despite the hard times that have befallen all the_

 _fisherman, he was always happy, always had a positive outlook on life. Robert and his finance, Martha_

 _Longstreet were set to be married next summer._

 _Mr. Gilliam was a beloved member of our community and will be greatly missed._

Wyatt typed in Martha Longstreet.

 _Long Beach, CA 1980 Two years after the cold blooded murder of her finance, Robert Gilliam, Miss_

 _Martha Longstreet has passed away of a suspected over dose. Miss Longstreet never recovered after_

 _her love's tragic murder. The suspect in that murder remains unknown._

"Damn!" Wyatt slung his lap top across the room, over turned the computer desk it had sat on and

kicked his chair.

Wyatt's phone rang, Unknown Number.

"What is it!" he yelled into the phone.

"Ah, I guess you have returned home. What's the matter? Is Jessica not back?" Flynn's voice came over

the phone. Wyatt could hear the smug smile.

"You mother fucker! I am going to kill you! Wes Gilliam wasn't Jessica's killer, and you KNEW it!"

Wyatt seethed.

"He wasn't?" Flynn asked causally, "Oh well...I guess we all are entitled to a mistake or two...well, I

guess at least you saved two lives by killing an innocent man...how does it feel to be in my shoes,

now?"

"I am nothing like you, Flynn!"

"You aren't? Somebody killed your wife. You found out who was behind it, at least, who you

THOUGHT was behind it and you went after anyone involved. You killed innocent people to bring

back your family...what do you think I'm doing?"

"Deal's off Flynn. You won't be getting any more help from us. First shot I get, you're a dead man."

"Ah, we shall work together again...Lucy's diary says it all, even how obsessed you are about Jessica's

death. Until then...thank you for the free trip. I really enjoyed killing John Rittenhouse. You should

have seen the kid beg for his life, swear he was nothing like his father was...too bad it seems like his

death was not necessary either, for, alias, nothing has changed...for the better anyway."

. . . .

"Hey, hey, The mother ship is back on!" Jiya yelled. They had just been getting ready to pack things up

and head home for the day when the little red dot appeared. Flynn was somewhere in the Arizona

desert.

"What happened to it and why isn't the team here?" Conner Mason shouted out at Jiya

"Rufus is at a basketball game out of town with his family," Jiya lied, "He was going to come in soon

as the game was over. He should be here at any time." Jiya took a deep breath, "It wouldn't do any good

to get Lucy or Wyatt in here. They don't know anything about the programming part of it."

"Get Rufus in here, NOW!" Mason barked.

Jiya dialed Rufus' number.

"Hey sweets." he grinned answering the phone.

"Where have you BEEN? I told Conner that you and your family were out of town at a basketball game

and would be in here as soon as you could...it's getting late and Conner is pissed."

"I...um...we hit some heavy traffic. I will be there shortly. Is the mother ship still not showing up?"

"It just now appeared again, Arizona desert."

"Assure Mason that I am on my way, soon as I drop off my family." Rufus stated, thankful that Jiya

found a way to cover for him and let him know what the cover was, without raising any suspicion.

. . . .

Lucy had just got finished helping her mother wash up the dinner dishes when there was a knock on her

door.

"I got it." Lucy said, drying her hands and hurrying to the door. She opened it and gasped. "Hello, can I

help you?"

"I...I am Mark." he said a bit nervous.

"Yes, I remember you..."

"Um...I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Yeah..sure..come on in." Lucy opened the door wider and Mark walked in. "Have a seat. Can I get you

something to drink?" she asked.

"No..I am okay."

"Who is it dear?" Carolyn came into the room and gasped. The man before her very much resembled

Lucy.

"Mom...this is Mark...Mark Cahill." she stated.

"Oh..." Carolyn stated looking nervously from Mark to Lucy and back again, "Nice to meet you."

"Thank you, ma'am. Same to you." Mark took a seat on the sofa and Lucy sat down next to him, "What

you want to talk about?"

Carolyn disappeared into the kitchen, but she kept her ears open, interested in what Mark had to say.

"I don't know what you know about my...um...our dad." he started off slowly.

"Not much really...my mom just gave me his name a few months back. I tried to talk to him once and I

got scared. I would like to know more about him, but something about my visit earlier today made me

uncomfortable."

"That is why I am here. I don't believe I am like our dad is. He told me some things today after you left

that I don't agree with."

"I am sure he doesn't want me in his life. I mean, after all these years..."

"No, it's not that. He told me about Rittenhouse and he wants me to become a part of the organization

with him. I refused. He told me about a boy of the founder of Rittenhouse, I believe his name was John,

who tried to run from his father's ways and the agents killed him. This was back in the late 1700's, but

his tone suggested the same could happen to me if I refused."

Lucy gasped, "Our dad is Rittenhouse?"

Mark shook his head, "No, Christopher John Rittenhouse is Rittenhouse. I don't know where he is or

who he is exactly. I just know the name because my dad told me. Dad is an agent. There are agents all

over the world. The agents do the work for Rittenhouse. He gives the orders. Dad wants me to become

an agent. I won't do it."

Lucy nodded, wanting to call Wyatt, but not sure if she could trust Mark. She didn't even know if Wyatt

was back yet or if he was with Jessica. He may not want to be bothered anymore. She didn't know what

to do at this point.

"I know about Rittenhouse and his ways." Carolyn said softly coming into the room, "I believe you

don't want any part of it. You are welcomed to stay here with us, if you need to."

Lucy looked at her mother shocked, "Mom, are you sure?"

"I dated a young professor once. We were so in love, or so I thought." Carolyn said softly, sitting down

next to Lucy, "His name was Benjamin. He had clear blue eyes and sandy blond hair. One night, we went out on a date and he took things a bit too far. I was young and scared. When I found out I was

pregnant, I went to him. He offered me the security of marriage if I would join this thing called

Rittenhouse. The more I heard about it, the more I discovered the evil. They killed people for no

reason. They killed to get their own way. They were behind so many terrible events in history. They

were behind so many deaths." Carolyn shook her head, "I wanted no part of them, or this man who I

thought I loved."

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"He told me to never contact him again and never tell anyone about this kid. He swore he would deny it

and he would kill me and my baby. That's why I never told a soul. I didn't even tell my mother. I told

her I had a one night stand and I didn't know the father's name. We moved to avoid the shame and the

gossip."

"I am sorry," Lucy said softly. "If I had known, I wouldn't have pressed you to tell me about my dad."

"It's okay. I didn't want you to have that kind of life, to be forced into such evil. I was perfectly happy

to raise you alone."

"If you moved away mom, then why are we less then ten miles from my dad's house?" Lucy asked,

confused.

"He followed us. He never contacted me, but he kept a eye on us. Kept a eye on you."

Lucy sighed softly and nodded, "I know of someone that may be able to help us. If you want us to help,

Mark." she looked at him.

"I appreciate your offer for a place to stay. I will take you up on it and I am open to any help. I'll do all I

can to help you. I know you work with Mason Industries. I am not going to ask what you do, it's none

of my business, but I will tell you I know dad is evolved with them, pretty heavily. He often has a

meeting with Conner Mason and they talk about some kind of tape recording."

"Mark says your father is involved with Mason Industries and you work with Mason Industries. I know

your father was behind having you put on the team. I know you can't tell me what you do there, but I

don't like it. Whatever his motives are, it is no good."

Lucy gasped. _Her father was the Rittenhouse agent who has been threatening Rufus?_ "Hold on Mark.

Let me make a few phone calls, I think there are a few people you would like to meet."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey! What's going on? Sorry, traffic was a killer coming from the game." Rufus breezed into the

control room and went straight to Jiya at the computers.

"The mother ship disappeared from our screen early this morning." She said, "We have no idea where it

went or why. It was in Las Vegas and suddenly, it was just gone." she shrugged. "Tonight just as we

were getting ready to call it a night, it reappeared in Arizona, outside of Phoenix."

"Hmm, that's strange." Rufus frowned and looked at the computer, hitting a few buttons and running a

few tests.

"What happened?" Jiya asked in a hushed voice.

Rufus continued gazing at the computer screens, aware of the eyes on him, "I don't know," he frowned,

"I am not seeing anything wrong on this end...which, if it's back to tracking him, whatever was wrong

might be gone."

"Can you fix it so it doesn't happen again?" Conner asked, appearing behind Rufus.

"No, I can't fix it if I don't see anything wrong. I don't know if there was a malfunction on the mother

ship's tracker or software or if there was a malfunction on our computers. I don't know if there was a

virus or if Flynn did something to the ship. Right now, as I am looking at this, I am not seeing anything

wrong. If it happens again, I will try to trace down the problem and fix it."

"If you had gotten here sooner you would have seen the problem." Mason barked.

"Well excuse me for having a family. I got here as quickly as I could!"

"You are ON CALL EVERYDAY!" Mason reminded him.

"And I am not going to sit on my butt and wait for your call everyday. Sometimes I don't hear from you

for a week or two! I am going to live my life and when you call, I will get here as quickly as possible!"

Rufus glared at him.

"You sure there is nothing wrong?" Mason asked.

"Nothing that I see on this end. I don't even see where it is giving any code for anything being wrong

with the mother ship either. It could have been just a fluke. I am sorry, but that's ALL I have."

"Fine...I will be calling you if it happens again."

Rufus glared as Mason turned and headed towards his office.

"Long day?" he asked Jiya.

"You wouldn't even believe." she shook her head.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?" He asked.

"You bet!"

"Come on, I'll drive you." Rufus helped her put on her jacket as they walked out the door.

Once they were in the car, Jiya looked over at him, "So, what happened?"

"We won the basketball game." Rufus grinned.

Jiya nodded, keeping quiet until they reached the restaurant. Once out of the car, she looked at him

strangely, "Why wouldn't you talk to me in the car?"

"Rittenhouse has controlled my car before, making it stop in middle of the road. I don't trust them not

to have it bugged."

"Oh.." she looked shocked, but didn't continue the subject, "So, what happened? Is Jessica back?"

"I don't know. Wyatt killed Wes's father. He was trying to call Jessica all the way home and never got

an answer. He was all torn up about killing someone." Rufus shook his head, "I hated it, but I can't

really blame him. I would do the same if it were you." he kissed her softly.

Jiya's smile seemed to light up the room as she hugged him close to her, "And I you."

The waitress led them to their table and they ordered their drinks, "Do you think you should call and

check on Wyatt?" Jess asked.

Rufus shook his head, "Naw, not yet anyway. I want him to have time with Jess."

Jiya pulled out her tablet, "Well, we can at least check and see what has changed."

She typed in Jessica's name.

"oh no..." she sighed.

"What is it?" Rufus asked, concern etched on his face.

"Nothing has changed on Jessica. Same story, same dates.." she typed in 'Wes Gilliam', "However, I

can't find any records on Gilliam." she continued typing in names, "I do see a article from 1978 where

Gilliam's father, or would be father, was killed." She looked at Rufus, "his mother died a few years later

from an over dose."

"I better call Wyatt." Rufus yanked his phone out.

It rang, and rang and rang...finally voice mail picked up.

"Wyatt, it's Rufus. Talk to me man. Jiya and I are having dinner. We can stop by later if you need us

to." Rufus paused, then ended the call.

"Think he'll be okay?"

"We'll swing by the house and check on him after this, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." she smiled, taking Rufu's hands across the table. "Please don't be mad at me."

"What did you do?" he looked at her worriedly.

"Lucy and I had lunch with Denise today. We told her what we knew about you and Wyatt's mission.

She already knew something was up, and I figured we could trust her. When she started questioning

things, I thought it was better she knew, in case something went wrong and we had to figure out how to rescue you."

Rufus was silent for a moment, then nodded, "I trust her. It's okay. You did good." he smiled.

Suddenly, Rufus' phone rang, he looked at it and frowned, "It's Lucy."

"What's up girl?" he asked.

"Are you guys, back?" she asked.

"Yeah, Jiya and I are having dinner. What's up?"

"How's Wyatt?" she asked.

"According to the internet articles, Jessica didn't come back." Rufus said softly, "We are going over

there to check on him."

"I need to talk to you guys, it's very important. Can you stop by my house? I'll see if I can get a hold of Wyatt."

"Okay...yeah, we'll stop by in about a hour?"

"Sounds good. Thanks Rufus." Lucy smiled.

"What was that?" Jiya asked once Rufus ended the call.

He gave her an apologetic smile, "Lucy needs to talk about something. You want to go?"

Jiya shrugged, "Sure."

Wyatt's phone rang again.

 _Stop calling me, Rufus. I don't feel like talking. Rufus was the last person he wanted to talk to right now. He talked his friend into making a deal with the devil. He talked him into piloting the mother ship_

 _and then allowing Flynn free reign for one trip all for what? He knew Rufus was against it. Everyone_

 _was against it. They all knew it was wrong. But he convinced him that it was right. It would bring_

 _Jessica back._

 _And now where were they? Jessica was still dead along with two GOOD people who died before their time because of something HE did. Because he was so selfish and self centered. He didn't travel back to_

 _1978 for the good of the country or to save anyone other then Jessica. He risked his friend's job and life for his own selfish reasons. Did Rufus know? Was he pissed? Probably. He had every right in the_

 _world to be pissed and to make sure Wyatt never worked on the time team or Mason Industries again._

 _Maybe he deserved that._

The phone continued to ring, so Wyatt reluctantly picked it up and looked at the screen.

Lucy...

 _Lucy...she used to be so sweet and innocent when they first got started in this mess. She loved her_

 _history and was bent on keeping history the same. She warned of what might happen if history_

 _changed. And it changed...the very first trip they took she lost her sister. The second trip she gained a_

 _finance, one whom Wyatt guessed she didn't love and never would._

 _Lucy...the only woman he had allowed himself to fall in love with since Jessica. He tried to hid his_

 _feelings. He didn't want to get too involved with her because he kept believing Jessica would be back._

 _Then what did he do? He asked for her opinion and then totally disregarded it. He broke her trust in_

 _him._

 _He couldn't stop thinking about the last time they time traveled. She told him that she didn't want this_

 _job anymore. She just wanted to go home. She seemed out of it the whole trip. She didn't seem to care_

 _about anything. Then she shot Jesse James._

 _Wyatt wondered how that was effecting her. He didn't even care to stop and ask. He should have talked_

 _to her. He should have spent time with her and found out exactly what was bothering her. She told him_

 _she forgot Amy's birthday. Wyatt felt that it was more then that though._

 _He never talked to her about how she felt about killing a man. He knew it had to have been tearing her_

 _up inside._

The phone finally stopped ringing and chimed, alerting him that he had a voice mail.

 _Maybe he should just disappear into history. Go somewhere and never come back. It would do everyone good. He wouldn't be breaking any more hearts, he wouldn't be leading anyone else into_

 _danger. He would just disappear. That would be best for everyone._

 _'Lucy needs you. She has no one else. She needs you' a voice played in back of his mind, reminding him_

 _of the words Lucy once told him when they were at the Alamo 'I need YOU. I trust YOU.'_

Wyatt picked up the phone and listened to the voice mail.

"Wyatt...call me soon as you can. I have something very important to talk to you about TONIGHT."

Wyatt dialed her number back and waited.

"Wyatt?" she answered, "How are you?"

"Been better. What do you want to talk to me about?"

Lucy picked up on the depression, the lack of emotion in his voice. Her heart broke for him.

"Jess didn't come back, did she?" she asked softly.

"Fucking Flynn lied to me." Wyatt's voice was full of anger and hurt, "I caused the death of two people

and for what?"

"You did what you thought was best for your wife. I can't blame you for that. You had to try." Lucy said

softly.

"Whatever. I am not in the mood to talk about it now, so if that's why you called..."

"No." Lucy said quickly, "That's not why I called. Can you come over? My brother, or half-brother, is

here. He has information on Rittenhouse."

Wyatt sat up straight, "When did you get a brother?"

"Long story, can you just please come over?"

"Yeah...sure I'll be there in a little while."

. . . . .

"What is the plan?" Noah Morgan asked, sitting across from Cahill.

"Sadly, it appears that Lucy isn't going to confirm to marriage with you." he stated, "And it appears now she has turned my own son against me. Mark slipped out of the house this afternoon. I have

tracked him to Lucy's house." Cahill sighed, aggravated, "They have no idea who they are dealing with,

I could wipe them all off the face of this earth in a second."

Noah bit at his lower lip, "Is that the plan then?" he asked.

"All in due time...my boy...all in due time." Cahill grinned , "First, we will see how strong Wyatt's love

is for Lucy."

"What do you mean?" Noah asked.

"Wyatt was willing to kill innocent people in order to try and save his wife. Too bad, that didn't work.

Now, I wonder if he will be willing to lay down his own life to save Lucy?" Cahill laughed.

Wyatt was the first to arrive at Lucy's house.

"What's up?" he asked, concerned.

"Rufus and Jiya are on their way over now." Lucy said, "I'd like to wait until they get here to explain everything."

 _Wyatt groaned, not really wanting to confront Rufus tonight, afraid that Rufus was going to pissed about the failed mission. He really should have done more research before getting his friend involved._

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I think."

"Think?" Wyatt asked, hearing a break in her voice.

"Oh God, Wyatt, my father is part of Rittenhouse!" Lucy turned to him in tears.

Wyatt wrapped his arms around her and clenched his jaw. He knew what Rittenhouse was doing to

Rufus. He also knew if Lucy's dad was part of Rittenhouse, she wasn't safe. He tightened his arms

around her, "Shh, it's going to be okay." he whispered.

Rufus and Jiya pulled into the drive and was shocked to see Wyatt holding a crying Lucy.

"What happened?" Jiya asked.

"I don't know know." Rufus parked quickly and jumped out of the car, both of them hurrying over to

Wyatt and Lucy.

"Everything okay?" Jiya asked Lucy.

She nodded.

"She found out her father is part of Rittenhouse." Wyatt said, a cold glare in his eyes.

"Not just that...Mark said our dad talked to Conner Mason a lot about tape recordings. He must be the agent that keeps threatening Rufus."

"Wait a minute...our dad? Is Mark your brother?" Wyatt asked.

"BROTHER?" Both Rufus and Jiya echoed in surprise.

"When did this happen?" Rufus asked, afraid they changed something in the past again.

Lucy pulled away from Wyatt slightly and took a deep breath, "I was waiting for Rufus and Jiya to get

here to go into details...Mark is my half brother. He's the one that told me about our dad and Rittenhouse. Apparently our father was pushing Mark to join Rittenhouse and he refused. Mom has

offered him a place to stay here and he has agreed."

"Wait...wait just a minute...this guy tells you your father is part of Rittenhouse and you TRUST him to

stay in your HOME?" Wyatt asked.

"How did you meet Mark?" Rufus asked.

"You sure he's your brother?" Jiya chimed in.

"Mom trusts him. What he said about my dad being part of Rittenhouse is true. I talked to my father

yesterday morning before meeting you guys. My father seemed friendly enough until Mark brought up

Mason Industries. Then he turned very cold, sending Mark away and acting like I had offended him

somehow."

"Well, let's meet this Mark." Wyatt said finally.

"Hey, it looks like they all are having a nice little meeting." Noah stated. "Mark's truck is there, as well as Rufus, Jiya, and Wyatt. Lucy is leading them all into the house."

Cahill clenched his jaw, "Lucy and Mark have no idea what they are throwing away. The others don't

know who they are dealing with. I don't like doing away with one of my own, but if they won't accept

this gift that they have been given, we must eliminate them."

"What you want me to do?"

"Go ahead with step 1 of our plan."

"Yes sir." Noah stated, hanging up the phone.

Once everyone was inside, he darted off into the darkness towards the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Mark stood when Lucy came back int

o the living room with Wyatt, Rufus and Jiya.

"Mark...these are my friends and co-workers, Wyatt, Rufus, and Jiya. Guys, this is my brother, Mark

Cahill." Lucy introduced them.

"Cahill! That's the name Flynn mentioned. I knew I heard it but I couldn't place where." Wyatt stomped

his foot.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, my father." she felt the tears starting to fall again and turned her head away, "I

had hoped my dad would have been someone I could have been proud of, someone who would have

been proud of me..."

Wyatt wrapped an arm around Lucy, "You nothing like him. I am sorry that your dad is such a

disappointment, but it is his loss. You are an amazing woman and anyone would be proud to have you

for a daughter."

Lucy forced a smile, "Thank you, and I am sorry...you know, about Jess. I feel like in all this you are

getting left out."

"Well talk about it later, okay?" he whispered.

Lucy nodded as the group sat down.

"I for one, am proud to have a big sister." Mark grinned.

"What all have you told him?" Rufus asked, worried that Lucy might have told Mark everything.

"Nothing, really. He has told me. Mark mentioned to our dad that I worked with Homeland Security at

Mason Industries. He had said our dad often had meetings with Conner Mason about a tape recording.

That was when he ushered Mark upstairs and I felt really uncomfortable. I left quickly. I did leave him my number." Lucy stated.

"Which he threw in the trash." Mark muttered. "We had a conversation later that day and he told me

about Rittenhouse and how he was an agent of Rittenhouse. He wanted me to join and told me the story

about John Rittenhouse getting killed."

"Flynn did that." Wyatt muttered.

Lucy looked quickly at Wyatt and back to Mark.

"Dad said agents for Rittenhouse killed the boy when he ran from his father's house and refused to

continue the work of Rittenhouse."

"That may have been." Jiya stated, "Flynn changed that."

"Changed what? Who is Flynn? The name sounds familiar to me."

"He doesn't like Rittenhouse. He claims Rittenhouse killed his family and then tried to frame him for it. I don't know why or even if that's the truth." Wyatt answered.

"It's true...if I remember right that happened about two years ago. I didn't remember the guys name, but

I remember my father talking to some men about it. The guy was trying to expose Rittenhouse for what

he called 'evil ways'. I didn't know what he meant at the time. My father was talking to some men about

'taking care' of the family. Again, I had just turned 21 and I didn't fully understand what was going on. I

guess I didn't care then. Maybe that's why my father waited until now to tell me who we are. I was young and stupid then, only cared about parting and girls."

"We don't know much about Flynn. From what I had read about him though, the police suspect him of killing his family. He insisted it was a organization called Rittenhouse who was acting as a terrorist

group and was behind many of the terrible things that happened in our history as well as present day."

Jiya stated.

"So who or what is Rittenhouse?" Rufus asked.

"Christopher John Rittenhouse is Rittenhouse. He is in charge and issues the orders. He is descended

down from the first Rittenhouse family somewhere in England. They are literally millions of agents to

do his work, if what my dad says can be believed. If you were born into Rittenhouse, you automatically

are expected to do their work, or they kill you. That is the threat my father gave me. As I understand,

agents are accepted into the organization only upon meeting and getting the approval of Christopher

Rittenhouse. If he doesn't approve you, he kills you."

Wyatt moved closer to Lucy and tightened his arm around her waist. Now that she knew her father was

Rittenhouse, was she in danger of receiving the same threat Mark did? "That goes alone with what we

heard about David Rittenhouse." Wyatt stated.

"And you are staying here, why?" Rufus asked.

"Ms. Preston offered me a place to stay. I came here to talk to Lucy because I felt bad for how my

father treated her and I wanted to tell her about what my dad told me about Rittenhouse. I am afraid if I

go back home he might try to kill me if I don't join. He may have raised me, but I am NOT Him."

Carolyn returned with glasses of tea and mini sandwiches for everyone."If we all are going to hang

around here and talk about this, I guess we should be eating something." she smiled.

"What is your take on all this, Ms. Preston?" Jiya asked softly.

"Well, I told Lucy and Mark what I thought about Rittenhouse and Benjamin Cahill. They are no good.

I am just afraid that Lucy is in danger if Rittenhouse has stakes in Mason Industries. There is no doubt

in my mind that Benjamin has moved to stay in close range of us. He never contacted us, but I always

knew he was watching. And now Lucy gets a job at a company controlled by them? I don't like it."

"She'll be protected." Wyatt promised, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

His job was to protect the team on missions. However, he always felt a little more protective of Lucy,

and lately, even more so. He wasn't only protective of her on the job, he wanted to protect her from

everything.

"I appreciate that, Wyatt, but you aren't her personal body guard. I am just afraid that they will try

something when she runs to the store, or in middle of the night, or on her way to work or back home."

"So far, we haven't seen any evidence that anyone has a hit out on Lucy or wishes to harm her," Wyatt

said carefully, "However, now that she is aware of what her father is involved in and has befriended

Mark, there might be more risk." his brow frowned in concerned.

"I think I'll be fine." Lucy tried to brush it off.

"I could call Agent Christopher," Jiya suggested, "We won't have to fill her in on everything, but we

could get our point across that Lucy needs extra protection. Working with Homeland Security, that

shouldn't be a problem."

Wyatt nodded, "That's a good idea. I also could crash here on the sofa tonight. I don't know what they

may do with Mark staying here."

"I couldn't ask you to leave your home and family..." Carolyn shook her head.

"I don't have family at home. Only family I have is my mom and dad who live in Arizona. I would

rather stay here tonight so I can protect you and Lucy, if something were to happen."

"I will go ahead and call Agent Christopher." Jiya offered, stepping into another room.

Rufus took a deep breath, "Can we NOT lead a normal life here?"

"Normal? What's normal anymore?" Lucy said sadly.

Wyatt turned and walked over to the large picture window and stared out into the dark.

"You okay?" Lucy walked up to him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Yeah...fine."

"You don't sound fine." she whispered, "You don't have to stay tonight...I am sorry I dragged you into

this."

"No, it's okay. Don't be sorry. I don't mind staying here. It'll help me keep my mind off things."

Lucy nodded, "If you need to talk, I am here."

"Thanks."

"Jiya? What's a matter? It's like, eleven pm!" Agent Christopher answered.

"We believe Lucy might be in danger. Is it possible to have someone to watch her house or offer some

sort of protection?"

"In danger? How?" Christopher sat straight up in bed.

"I can't go into a lot of details, but we think it's possible that Rittenhouse may target her or her family."

"Did she receive any threats?" Christopher asked, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"No, not directly. Listen, I can't tell you a lot right now. I just need to know if it's possible to get her

protection."

"I...I don't know. I can make a few calls, but without anything real to go on, I don't know what I can

do."

"I thank you for anything you can do."

"Does this have anything to do with what happened today with Wyatt and Rufus?"

"No...no, I don't believe it does."

"I'll make a few calls and see what I can do, but I am going to need more information."

"We'll talk tomorrow." Jiya promised.

Jiya returned to the room, "Agent Christopher isn't sure what she can do, but she'll try to get someone

to watch the house. She is going to want a meeting with us tomorrow though.

Wyatt nodded, "Gives us time to decide what to tell her."

"I've told her all I knew of Rittenhouse, I think it is okay for us to trust her." Rufus added.

"Yeah...we did tell her about your mission." Lucy said, looking at Wyatt afraid of his reaction.

Wyatt held his breath for a moment. His first reaction was anger, but he understood, she didn't want to

risk her job or the chance of getting Amy back.

"What did she say?" he asked very carefully.

"She was a little upset about the deal with Flynn." Lucy whispered, "but I think she understood, to a

point."

"It was my fault. She already knew something anyway." Jiya spoke up.

"And we didn't know if we might have to save you guys, and if we did, it would be good to have Agent

Christopher in the know." Lucy added.

Wyatt sighed heavily, "It's okay. We are getting into some deep shit here. It's good to have someone we

can trust. When we first got started it was clear that Flynn was the bad guy. Now...well now all I want

to do is kill Flynn, but I think we are working for the bad guys here."

"Listen, I don't think there's much more we can do tonight. I am going to take Jiya home and hit the

sack myself. We regroup tomorrow for the meeting with Christopher?" Rufus suggested.

"Sounds good to me, thank you guys." Lucy hugged Jiya and Rufus and walked them out.

"Wow, what a day, huh?" Jiya said?

"Yeah, started off with a basketball game and ended in an amazing date." Rufus grinned, secretly

reminding Jiya not to speak freely in the car.

"Yeah...right." Jiya smiled, then turned and looked out the window.

"What do you think about us?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Rufus frowned, "I think I love you."

"Think? You're not sure?" she turned to him with a questioning look.

"No...I am sure. I love you. That's not what I meant. Listen Jiya, you're smart, you're funny, you're

beautiful. You're the whole package." he smiled.

Jiya smiled, "You think we have a chance?"

"Chance at what?" Rufus asked.

"Happiness...staying together, maybe getting married one day...leading a normal life." Jiya shrugged,

"Just, a chance..."

Rufus smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Jiya...we have a chance...a good chance."

Jiya smiled, but had a tear in her eye, "I hope so," she whispered.

Suddenly, there was a loud pop from the front driver's side tire and fire erupted over the front of the car.

Rufus heard Jiya scream as he fought to control the car. Another pop and a bright flash of fire erupted

from the passengers side tire and the car went into a roll, rolling across both lanes of traffic before

slamming the rear end into a tree and coming to a rest upside down and on fire.

A black limo was parked on the side of the road and sat for a moment, watching the car burn. There was no movement coming from the car.

"Let's go." Cahill spoke from the back with a smug smile.

Two cars pulled to the side of the road as sirens wailed in the distance.

"Oh my God! Is anyone alive down there?" A women screamed.

"Can you hear me? Hello?" A man ran towards the burning car followed by two other men.

"I see two people! They aren't moving." the man yelled as he got closer to the car.

"It's going to blow!" Someone yelled from the bank.

The group of three men worked frantically to cut the seat belt off of Jiya, thankful that the accident had

broken out the side windows.

One man grabbed Jiya under the arms and pulled her away from the car as the other two got to work

trying to free Rufus.

"I smell gas..." one of the men yelled.

"me too." the second man grabbed Rufus as the seat belt finally broke loose and the two worked

together to drag him away from the vehicle.

A moment later the flame hit the gas tank and the ground shook with the explosion.

The scene was light up by the glow of the fire and flashing red lights from ambulances and fire trucks.

Flashing blue lights from the police cars were mixed in.

"What happened here?" a officer asked.

"I don't know, we saw the flames and stopped. I don't think anyone actually saw the accident." a

woman said, shaking with fear. "Are those people going to be okay? Are they alive?" she asked.

"I don't think they were breathing when those men pulled them out." a young man said, "I saw them

doing CPR."

"How in the world did this happen?" another lady chimed in.

"Drunk driver probably." a man muttered, "This late at night, they probably were heading home from a

bar."

Everyone was silent as they watched the medic team loading the two victims into ambulances and

sirens filled the air once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**wotumba1** – _Thank you for your review. Wyatt will have a lot to deal with, that's for sure_.

 **Kln8525-** _Thank you for your reviews. Glad you like the double chapters. I don't like posting short chapters, but I realize some people may be too busy to read a longer chapter, so breaking them up into two chapters seems work out well. Thank you for bringing up the comment about Carolyn's reaction to Wyatt. I wrote a little spat between Lucy and her mom when she went to see Wyatt, after breaking up with Noah in a previous chapter. You are right though, there needed to be something there with her reaction to Wyatt. Thank you for pointing it out. I hope you will like the piece I have put into this chapter._

 **A/N: I could not find a last name for Jiya, so I have made one up. If anyone knows what her actually last name is on the show or if we find out down the road, I will correct it. I have done the same thing for the name of Rufus' mother.**

 **Please review and let me know if you like this story. I have a lot of ideas to go on but I am not sure if I should continue this story with those ideas or start another one. If you guys are enjoying this story I'll continue on. :)**

Lucy had finished showering and was turning the sheets down on her bed when she heard movement out on the patio below her bedroom window. She peered out the window and saw Wyatt sitting in one of the patio chairs, his head buried in his hands. She watched him for a moment, then put on a bathrobe and walked down the stairs.

Slowly, she opened the door and stepped out, "Want some company?" she asked softly.

Wyatt mumbled something under his breath that she didn't understand. She continued out onto the patio and sat in a chair next to him, and stayed silent, waiting for him to speak first.

"Why are you here?" Wyatt asked, his voice cracking, his face damp with tears.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Why are you out here with me?"

"I thought you could use some company. A ear to listen." she said softly, "If I am bothering you..."

"NO.." he said quickly, "you aren't. I am happy you're here." he said softly then was quite for a moment, before turning his blue eyes, clouded with tears towards her, "I just don't know why you would want to be near me."

"Because you're my friend and I care about you." Lucy said softly.

"But the _things_ I've done!" Wyatt said with disgust, "I can't even stand myself. I can't believe I was so stupid. You tried to tell me and I ignored you. I was dead set on getting Jess back. I killed a man, his death caused the death of someone else. They were good people and I killed them...for what?"

"You had to try. No, I didn't agree with it because it wasn't my family. If it was my family, I would have done the exact same thing as you. I don't blame you for trying."

"But I killed a man." Wyatt choked back his tears, "I am a monster. I am worse then Flynn."

"No, you aren't. You aren't nothing like him. The man you killed was going to die in a few years. He didn't have any other children. You had no way of knowing his would be wife would overdose. You did what you thought was right. You brought back two other women to their families. You gave them a longer life. No, Jessica didn't come back, but it wasn't a total loss either."

"I should have never went back to kill someone. There had to have been another way. I left my rage blind me. I left the fact that I wanted Jessica back so much get in the way of my judgment. Jessica would have hated me for this. She would have been horrified!" Wyatt looked to Lucy, "Don't you hate me?"

"I hate what you did, but I understand why you did it. I never knew Jessica, but I bet she would have said the same thing. She would have hated what you did, but she would have loved you for it all the more because you were willing to risk _everything_ to bring her back."

Wyatt was silent for a moment, then spoke softly, "I can't believe Flynn lied to me. Why would he lie to me? What in the world could he have gained by lying to me?"

"I don't know." Lucy said softly, "I wish I did, but I just don't know."

"I went to see Wes Gilliam in prison before I decided to team up with Flynn. I asked him point blank if he killed Jessica. He told me that he knew who I was and who Jessica was. He said he wished he could change things, but he couldn't. He never said he killed her, I just assumed he was admitting to it. I should have talked to him more. He probably knew more then what he told me, but I wasn't listening. I was already convinced he killed Jessica because Flynn told me so. If only I had talked to him more, gave him a chance. He might have told me more."

"I am sorry Wyatt...I am so so sorry." Lucy whispered, taking his hand in hers.

Wyatt squeezed her hand tightly, "Thank you, Lucy. Thank you for being here for me. It helps...having someone to listen...knowing there's at least one person who cares."

"I'll always be here for you, Wyatt." she whispered.

"Lucy?" Carolyn called out the door.

"What, mom?" she asked.

"Can I speak to you a moment please?"

"Yeah, be there in a second." Lucy called, then turned back to Wyatt, "You going to be okay?" she asked.

He nodded, "Go, talk to your mom."

"Alright...see you in the morning. Holler if you need anything." she squeezed his hand once more before heading into the house.

"What are you doing out there with him?" Carolyn asked.

"He is a friend, a very close friend, mom. I am there for him. He has a lot to deal with."

"He's the same one you left to have a pizza party with, isn't it?" she accused.

"Yes, he is. As was Rufus and Jiya." Lucy held her ground.

"What about Noah? Why did you give him the ring back?" Carolyn glared.

"Because I don't love Noah mom. I can't be with someone I can't love. I don't believe you keep pushing me to Noah."

"You loved him at one time! He's a good man. He can offer you a lot." Carolyn accused.

"I am sorry mom...maybe I did. I don't know, honestly. Point is, I feel NOTHING for Noah. I have tried. I have dated him and tried to get to know him. I don't have any feelings for him. It's not fair to me and it's not fair to him."

"You have feelings for that Wyatt guy, don't you?" Carolyn sighed.

"Why would you say that?"

"How many men do you know willing to sleep on your sofa to make sure you are safe? How many men are that protective of a woman if there's no feelings there? I can tell you one thing, that boy is in love." Carolyn stated.

"Mom, he is grieving his wife. She passed away a little over four years ago."

"Do you love him?" Carolyn pressed.

Lucy sighed, trying to avoid her mother's eyes, but she knew that the older women knew the truth, "Yes mom. I do. I also know that right now there is no place in his heart for me. His wife holds that spot."

"I don't understand your logic, but if he's the one you love, I guess I shouldn't stand in the way of your happiness. I will have to get to know him. I really liked Noah. He was a nice young man."

"Wyatt is more then a nice young man...he is a good man. Loyal, protective, honest, trustworthy..." Lucy smiled, "The only fault I see in him is he still is holding onto his wife after she's been gone for four years." she sighed.

"He just needs time to grieve dear. Time to grieve and a reason to let her go. If you really love him and if he loves you, you two will be together in time. Be patient, there is no hurry if it's truly love."

"Thanks mom." Lucy smiled softly, "Thank you for understanding."

"I don't understand," Carolyn shook her head, "But I guess I do in a way. You can lead a heart to love, but you can't make it fall. If you aren't in love with Noah, you are right. It's not fair to either of you to continue on. Follow your heart, my dear, always follow your heart where ever it leads you."

"Thank you." Lucy gave her mother a hug, "Good night mom, it's really late. We both need to be heading to bed."

"Night, dear." Carolyn watched her daughter bounce back up the stairs and looked out the door at the man on her patio.

 _He looks so broken, so sad. I wonder what has caused such sadness in this handsome young man? Surely it's not only the memory of his wife's death. Something else must have been bothering him. For Lucy's sake, I hope she can fix him_. Carolyn thought with a small smile, then turned, heading to her bedroom.

The ringing of the phone woke up Agent Christopher. She glanced at her clock, 3:02 AM.

"Agent Christopher." She answered quickly, afraid that something had happened to Lucy, after Jiya's phone call earlier.

"This is Nurse Chambers at Lincoln Hospital. You're card was found in the wallet of a Mr. Rufus Carlin. He was brought in here with a lady. We didn't find a ID on her body and from what I understand it was a pretty bad wreck. I don't have any other contact information, just a few photos, ID and credit cards for Mr. Carlin."

"He works for me. He probably was with Jiya Devi, who is a co-worker. What happened?" she asked.

"They were in a car accident. I can't give you any other details until we figure out who the next of kin is and who is authorized to receive information."

"Rufus lives with his mother, Annette Carlin." Agent Christopher told the nurse, "I will notify her and we will be there shortly, what room is he in?"

"He's in surgery right now now and will then be transferred to ICU. It is very serious. Do you have information for the lady?"

"I can only assume the lady would be Jiya Devi, as I told you before. She did not give us any emergency contact information. She lives alone as far as I am aware." Agent Christopher sighed, "I will be there shortly, what is Jiya's status?"

"She's also in surgery and will also be transported to ICU." the nurse stated.

"Thank you."

"What is it, Denise?" her wife asked.

"Two of my co-workers were apparently in a serious car accident. My number was the only one they found. I am going to have to go notify the family and I'll give them a ride to the hospital if they need it.

"Okay sweetie, be careful. I love you.

"I love you too." the agent stated wearily. She worried that perhaps the phone call Jiya had made to her earlier had something to do with this so-called accident.

Once dressed Denise got into her car and headed straight for Rufus' home. She range the door bell several times.

"Who is it?" a woman's voice called, sounding rather angry.

"My name is Agent Denise Christopher. Rufus' works with me. There has been an accident."

"Is my boy okay?" the door flung open to a woman's face wrenched with worry, "He never called me to tell me he would be home late and I have been calling him and calling him and ain't no one answering. What happened?"

Denise took a deep breath, "Ms. Carlin, all I know is that he is at Lincoln Hospital and is currently in surgery, then they are moving him to the ICU unit. We will be able to get more information when we get there. If you happen to have any paper work stating you as his Power of Attorney that would be helpful for them to have."

"It's bad, isn't it?" the woman's voice shook as she shuffled around the house looking for paper work, "Oh, I gotta get David up. I can't leave him here alone. And his school..."

"Ms. Carlin, it is going to be okay. We will have someone contact David's school."

"Here...here is my Power of Attorney paper, and his living will."

Denise took the papers, "It's going to be okay. Go wake up David and I will drive you guys to the hospital."

Annette hurried down the hall and she heard her yelling at her younger son, David, to get up and get dressed before she shuffled back though the living room, "I just gotta get dressed quickly."

Denise nodded her head.

"What happened to my brother?" David asked, hurrying into the living room, already dressed, even if the wrinkled white T-shirt and baggy black shorts weren't the neatest thing.

"He has been in a car accident. I don't know any thing else just yet."

"I am ready. I am ready." Annette came back to the living room shaking, "Oh my God I can't believe this."

"It's going to be okay Ms. Carlin. You need to remain calm for Rufus and David, okay? They need you."

"Yeah...yeah...okay." Annette sobbed.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy walked slowly down the stairs that morning, careful not to wake Wyatt, who was curled up on the sofa.

She smiled, looking at him, his hair was in a mess, one leg was over the sofa's arm, the other was bent at the knee and hidden under the blanket. He had his head resting on one arm, the other arm was hanging off the sofa. The blanket was pushed down to his waist, leaving his bare chest exposed. His mouth was parted slightly and she could hear his gentle breathing. He looked so peaceful...so...handsome.

 _Lucy blushed at the last thought. Truth be told she was attracted to Wyatt from the start. Their missions together only made her grow fonder of him. She figured there was no chance of him ever returning her feelings since he was caught up with the death of his wife._

 _There were a few times though, that she felt he had feelings for her. There were times she would catch him looking at her with a slight smile. And then, there was that kiss while they were with Bonnie and Clyde. Lucy thought there was something there between them then, but then Wyatt was back to only thinking of Jessica. He made it clear it was nothing._

 _This is crazy, I am jealous of a damn ghost. She thought._

 _Still the same, she hoped that one day, Wyatt would put the past behind him and move on. If that day ever came, Lucy prayed she would be the one he moved on with._

 _She cared for him too much, loved him too much to ever push him into a relationship. He was grieving for his wife, of course he would never stop trying to get her back. That's one of the many things Lucy loved about him. He was loyal and left his love for his wife be known. Even if they were ever together, Lucy knew she could never take Jessica's place, she only hoped to share a place with Jessica in Wyatt's heart._

Lucy continued into the kitchen, and started to fix some bacon and eggs. She had two men in the house, and was certain both of them would be quit hungry once they woke up. The least she could do was have breakfast ready.

"Morning." Wyatt grinned from the doorway.

Lucy jumped, a little startled.

"Morn..Morning." she stumbled, staring at him leaning against the door frame with one arm propped up. He was still shirtless wearing only a pair of black shorts. His hair was still quiet the mess, but oh, what a beautiful mess it was.

"What's ya cooking?" he asked.

"Bacon and Eggs. I am getting ready to get the coffee going."

"Oh good. Coffee...I could use a cup of that. Can I help with anything?"

"You wanna put the plates on the table?"

"Sure." he smiled, taking the four plates and sets of silverware from Lucy.

"How did you sleep?" Lucy asked.

"Like a baby." Wyatt grinned.

"I am sorry you had to sleep on the sofa. It didn't look too comfortable."

"It was fine. By the smell of it, breakfast will make up for it." he grinned.

"I hope it's as good as it smells." Lucy smiled, "I am not the best cook."

"I am not sure I believe that." Wyatt smiled.

Wyatt's phone rang, interrupting the moment. He hurried into the living room to retrieve the phone.

"It's Agent Christopher." he called into the kitchen to Lucy, "I bet she's wanting that meeting right now."

"Or Flynn has traveled again." Lucy groaned.

"Well, if that's the case, you'll be getting a call too." Wyatt smiled at her. "She's probably anxious for that meeting."

"What are going to tell her?" Lucy asked. "Everything?"

Wyatt shrugged, "I would. We'll call Rufus and see what his thoughts are on this." he said, laying the phone down and letting voice mail pick it up.

He picked up his cloths from the night before and headed down the hall to change.

Lucy smiled, watching him go, _'I can get used to this,_ ' she thought.

She blushed at the last thought. She shouldn't be thinking that way, for all she knew they were friends. That might be all they ever were. She couldn't help but wish for more. Things felt right with Wyatt...it felt like they belonged. She never remembered feeling that way about Noah.

A moment later, Lucy's phone rang.

It was Agent Christopher. "I told him that Flynn traveled again." Lucy mumbled.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Agent Christopher sounded stressed...worried.

"Um, yeah. What's up?"

"Where is Wyatt? Do you know? He's not answering his phone." Agent Christopher seemed to be panicked.

"Denise...what in the hell happened? Wyatt is here with me. He slept on the sofa last night because we didn't know what Rittenhouse would do."

Wyatt returned to the kitchen with a worried look on his face.

"Rufus and Jiya were in a serious accident last night." Denise said sadly. "Jiya is in a coma with bleeding on the brain and a broken arm. Rufus had some broken ribs, internal bleeding, and a concussion. He's in a medically induced coma at this time. They both have second degree burns on their face and arms."

"Oh my God." Lucy gasped, "What hospital?"

Wyatt quickly crossed the kitchen and stood behind Lucy, his hands on her shoulders.

"They're at Lincoln...Lucy, there's some speculation that this wasn't just an accident. The police are saying it was a blown tire, but I had some of our people on the scene. There is nothing left of the car. Witness report the car being engulfed with flames before it ever started to roll. A few reported hearing a loud bang, which pointed the police to a blown tire, but I am not so sure. Our people are saying the amount of burned damage to the car as well as the damage on the front end points to some sort of explosion going off near the front."

"You think Rittenhouse is behind this?"

"It's possible. We don't know that for sure, but be extra careful. I have got a car parked at your house for protection."

"Thank you." Lucy said, "We'll be there shortly."

"I will see you then." Denise said grimly.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked as soon as Lucy ended the call.

"Rufus and Jiya were in a bad accident last night. Local police ruled it an accident, but Denise suspects that it wasn't just an accident."

"Are they going to be okay?" Wyatt asked.

"Jiya is in a coma, Rufus was medically induced into a coma."

"Oh god." Wyatt whispered, "But why them?" he frowned.

"Morning...is everything okay?" Mark's voice came from the door way.

"Oh, morning Mark." Lucy forced a smile, "I made some breakfast, but Wyatt and I have to run. We have a bit of emergency at work."

"Ok..thank you. I hope everything is okay?"

"Me too." Lucy said grabbing her car keys.

"I'll drive." Wyatt said softly, taking her hand and taking the keys from her.

"Okay..." Lucy's voice trembled as she tried to hide her tears.

"Hey, look at me." Wyatt raised her face so she was looking into his eyes, "It will be okay. Rufus and Jiya will get though this. You'll be okay too, promise."

Lucy nodded as Wyatt led her out the door.

"What about you?" she asked as he opened the truck door for her.

"What about me?" he asked, leaning against the truck.

"You said Rufus and Jiya would be okay. You said I would be okay...will you be okay?" she looked at him with worried eyes.

Wyatt sighed heavily, "I don't know if I have ever been okay. It seems like I ruin everything I touch."

"You don't ruin anything, Wyatt...you are a hero..."

"NO!" he barked, causing Lucy to jump, "Sorry, but don't ever call me that. I abandoned my seal team and they got killed, I abandoned Jessica and she got killed, I tried to save Jessica and killed two innocent people but never got Jessica back, I join this team and now Rufus and Jiya are fighting for their lives. I am scared to death what is going to happen if I keep hanging around you, but yet I am scared to death what might happen if I am not here to protect you."

"It's not your job to protect me all the time, Wyatt...only on the missions." Lucy said softly.

Wyatt took a long deep breath and looked deep into her dark brown eyes, "I want to protect you all the time, Lucy." he whispered.

She smiled softly and him and then frowned. Wyatt closed the truck door and hurried over to the driver's side, leaving Lucy to think about what he just said.

"What...what did you mean you want to protect me all the time?" she finally asked once they pulled out of the drive.

Wyatt was silent for a few moments.

 _How am I going to tell her this? Do I even want to admit this? What will she think of me? Would she even feel the same way? What would Jessica think? Maybe it's time I stop worrying about what Jessica would think and start thinking about how I feel. Jessica isn't coming back._

"I..." Wyatt left out a huff of frustration, "how do I say this...I have...feelings for you." he finally let out.

Lucy bit her lip as she left this bit of information sink in.

 _Do I tell him I have fallen in love with him? Is that what he meant? He said feelings, not love. How will this change things between us? What about Jessica?_

"I...know...what you...mean." Lucy said slowly, "I think I realized it at the Alamo. I...started to fall in love with you then." Lucy said quickly, her heart pounding in her chest. There, she said it. It's out now.

 _Oh God, she said the L word. Wyatt's breath caught in his chest. He loved her, there was no doubt there, but was he ready to admit it? By admitting he loved her, he would be letting Jessica go. Was he ready for that?_

"I am sorry that I am so complicated," he whispered.

Lucy swallowed hard, _He didn't say he loved me. Did I say too much too fast? Maybe he didn't love me, he only cared about me in a friendly manner._

"I am sorry." Lucy said, "I didn't mean..."

"No...don't be sorry..." Wyatt said quickly, "I..." he took a deep breath, "I love you too, but, I am not sure if I can let Jessica go just yet. There will always be that part of me that hopes I can change things and she will be back again."

 _I am competing with a damn ghost, Lucy thought._

"I can understand that." Lucy said, "I suppose if there was someone I loved like you love Jessica, I would feel the same way. I would never give up hope, I would never stop trying to save them."

"It's been four years, almost five now, actually." Wyatt said softly, "I know I should have moved on, and maybe, if it weren't for the time machine, I would have moved on. I would know she was dead and there wasn't nothing I could do to change it. But now...now with the time machine, I know there's that possibility. If we ever found out for sure who killed her, I could change things and she'd be back."

"Just like I want to bring Amy back." Lucy whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you, Lucy." Wyatt said softly, "I know I can't have it both ways. I can't have you and Jessica both. I realize that."

Lucy nodded, "You have to make that decision, Wyatt...I understand and I support you in whichever choice you make, but you are right, you can't have both. Just never forget the one you decide to let go, weather it be me or Jessica."

Wyatt pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked the truck. He leaned on the steering wheel and looked over at Lucy.

"I do know this...I know I love you and I know I would give my life to protect you. I want us to be together. I have never felt like this about anyone before, other then Jessica. However, it's not fair to you for us to be involved when I haven't gotten over Jessica yet. That doesn't change my feelings for you, and I will always love you, even if I did get Jessica back, I would still love you too. The same will go for us...if we did get together, a part of me will always love Jessica."

"I understand that." Lucy said softly, "You do what you need to do. I will be here waiting when you decide." She smiled softly at him.

Lucy started to open the door, but Wyatt put his hand on her shoulder, "Lucy, wait..."

"What?" she turned to look at him.

Wyatt slid his arm up, draping it loosely around Lucy's neck and pulled her gently to him. His lips softly touching hers in a tender kiss.

They parted and Lucy's deep brown eyes locked onto his bright blue eyes and she smiled ever so slightly.

Wyatt leaned in, kissing her a little more deeply this time.

Lucy's figures ran though his hair as she pulled him closer to her. Both parted, gasping for air.

"Wow..." Wyatt smiled.

"Yeah...wow." Lucy breathed.

"This changes things..." he stated.

"It does."

 **A/N: See, I promised you some Wucy :) Please review and let me know what you think of these chapters. I love your reviews and if you think there is anything I can improve on, please let me know and I will try to fix it in the upcoming chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

Wyatt's phone rang as they walked into the ICU waiting room, where Agent Christopher was waiting for them.

Unknown Name

 _I swear, if it's Flynn again..._

"Hello?" he answered.

"I see you and Lucy have arrived at the hospital. Too bad about your two friends. Don't think sleeping at the house over night will save Lucy. If Lucy doesn't join Rittenhouse as she is destined too, the same thing will happen to her. If you care about her, I suggest you not interfere with her destiny."

"Who is this!" Wyatt seethed, "You stay away her! I will hunt you down and kill you!"

Wyatt was answered by click, followed by a dial tone.

Lucy watched Wyatt with concern.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"I am not sure, but Rittenhouse is a good bet. They threatened same thing that happened to Rufus and Jiya could happen to you if you don't join Rittenhouse." Wyatt seethed, his voice full of anger and fear.

"I am not joining them!" Lucy looked disgusted.

"Of course you aren't." Wyatt said, "But you aren't leaving my side either. Not until we get to the bottom of what is going on."

"I can't just live in fear the rest of my life!" Lucy protested. "I am going to live my life and deal with whatever happens when it happens."

"I don't want to risk anything happening to you. You are everything to me, Lucy. Please, let me stay with you and protect you. Let's see what protection Denise can offer. Let's air on the side of caution here for a while. I don't want you living in fear, but we need to be more aware of our surroundings."

Agent Christopher approached them with caution, over hearing the phone conversation, "What happened?" she asked.

"Someone called me and threatened Lucy if she didn't join Rittenhouse."

"Join Rittenhouse? Why?" Denise asked.

"I found out yesterday that my father is part of Rittenhouse. He is an agent for them. I also found out I have a half-brother, Mark. Mark came to my house last night and told us a lot about Rittenhouse. They want him to be a part of it and threatened him with death if he didn't join them. My mother confirmed that my father was Rittenhouse."

"Oh boy..." Denise looked concerned, "You need to tell me everything you know about Rittenhouse."

"That's the thing, we still don't know anything really. Flynn apparently was telling the truth about Rittenhouse killing his family and framing him for it. Christopher John Rittenhouse is Rittenhouse, and everyone else are agents working for that one guy." Lucy said.

"That's all we know." Wyatt said.

"And you...working with Flynn?" Agent Christopher glared at Wyatt.

"That was a mistake, and I am sorry." Wyatt stated, "But you would do the same for your family."

"Why isn't she back?" Denise asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Flynn lied to me. Why? I don't know. Who killed her? I don't know."

"Perhaps Flynn didn't lie to you?" the agent suggested, "Maybe he truly believed that this Gilliam guy was the killer, and maybe he did have a part in it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Flynn sent me police reports from a Detective James Hill. The report stated that blood found at the scene was Jessica's and a unknown person. A follow up forensics report from 2014 linked the blood from the scene to a Wesley Gilliam. Unfortunately, you erased this Gilliam from history so no one knows anything about him. The only thing I have to go on is the report that Flynn sent me, and I don't know if that's the truth and he kept it safe in the time machine or if it is faked. We will never know now."

"Great, another thing I screwed up. But if it was Gilliam's blood, then why isn't Jessica back? " Wyatt muttered.

"You should have came to me first. I would have helped you get ALL of the facts and I would have seen what we could have done to help you get her back. You didn't have to team up with Flynn or kill anyone. There was a better way. As I promised to help Lucy, I will help you get Jessica back, if we can. We got to have facts though. I don't know why Jessica was back, other then maybe someone else was involved with the murder. Someone Flynn might not have known about right off hand."

Wyatt nodded, "I am sorry, ma'am. It just seems like fate is against me. Someone or something just doesn't want Jess and I to be back together. "

"What's done is done and you are right, I would have done the same for my family. Maybe fate is trying to tell you something in all of this. I know that's not what you want to hear, but maybe that is it. Sometimes, things are just meant to be, and they will be regardless of what we say or do to change them. Sometimes it's a good thing." Agent Christopher said softly.

Wyatt nodded, and looked at Lucy, "I will always love Jessica and I will miss her, but maybe I was meant to be with Lucy? I mean, all of this...Jessica's death, this time machine, Lucy and I working together, not able to bring back Jessica, the feelings I've had for Lucy since we first met..."

Agent Christopher raised her eye and smiled at the two, "You could have a point there. I didn't realize you two were...um...an item."

"We just recently...admitted...to each other what we've felt for a few months now." Lucy smiled softly.

"Does this end your quest to find Jessica?" Agent Christopher asked Wyatt.

Wyatt was thought for a moment before he responded, "I can't say that it ends my quest for Jessica, but at the same time, I am not going to let Jessica's death control my every waking thought. If something comes up and it appears that I can stop Jessica's death, then I will probably take the opportunity. I guess if it's meant to be, then it will be, and I have to leave things at that."

"You are on the right track, Wyatt, and I think Jessica would be happy to know you are moving on. It's okay to move on, Wyatt. It's okay to love another with all your heart. Jessica is gone now, but will always have a special spot."

"Thanks," Wyatt nodded, hugging Lucy closer to him. "How is Rufus and Jiya?" he decided it was time to change the subject.

"They both are out of surgery. Jiya is in a coma. They are trying to relieve the bleeding on her brain without surgery. They don't know if she's going to ever wake up from the coma." Denise choked up a little bit. "Rufus was medically induced into a coma to allow his body to heal. They expect to start waking him tomorrow or the next day. They expect him to make a full recovery."

"If Rittenhouse was behind this, do you have any idea why?" Lucy asked.

"I don't." Agent Christopher shook her head.

"What steps can we take to make sure Lucy is safe?" Wyatt asked, remaining by her side, his hand holding hers.

"I have already placed a car at her house 24 hours a day. They will keep watch on the house. I may be able to get a body guard..."

"No need for the body guard. I'll stay with Lucy, as long as that's okay with her." Wyatt said, looking at Lucy hopeful.

"I feel safer with Wyatt then anyone." Lucy smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Alright, if things change, let me know." she agreed.

"Did you get a hold of Rufus' mom?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, she's back there now with him, so is Rufus' younger brother. She hasn't left his side since he got out of surgery. They are only allowing family back there to visit him right now."

"Have you been back to see Jiya yet." Lucy asked.

"I have for a few moments. I left her know Rufus was going to be okay, but wasn't able to be in here yet." Agent Christopher said sadly, "I don't know if she could hear me. It's pretty bad. I have tried to find something out on her family, but there is nothing. I don't know where her family is or who to call. Right now, I am her family."

"Let's go back and say hi to Jiya for a moment." Lucy suggested, looking at Wyatt.

"Sounds good to me, if you will allow me to treat you to breakfast after. You worked so hard cooking us breakfast then we left before we ate anything."

"You got a deal. At least you won't find out how bad my cooking is just yet."

Agent Christopher smiled, watching the two, "You guys go ahead and visit with Jiya and have breakfast, then if you want to go home go ahead. I'll call you if anything changes. I am going to be here for a while unless something comes up."

"Thank you." Lucy smiled, walking down the hall hand in hand with Wyatt towards Jiya's room.

 _Wonder what changed between those two? Agent Christopher thought with a smile. Whatever it was, I am glad it did. They need each other. This might be a good healing point for both of them._

Agent Christopher's phone rang with a Unknown Number.

"Agent Denise Christopher, Homeland Security." she answered.

"Agent Christopher...please don't hang up. This is Garcia Flynn." a voice came over.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I came over the wrong way when I last talked to Wyatt. I know he would hang up on me if I called him again and if we met face to face, he probably would kill me before I got to explain myself. I assume you got those papers I sent you regarding Wes Gilliam?"

"I did. However, since Gilliam is erased from history and none of us have any memory or documents on him, I am not sure I believe you. Those documents you sent could very well have been faked."

"I understand. I apologize for my actions with Wyatt. I compared him to me and I was a little too happy that his mission failed. I almost thought maybe he would understand what I was going though. I am not out to destroy American history. Unfortunately, Rittenhouse is all though the American history. I am only trying to get rid of Rittenhouse to get my family back along with all the hundreds or thousands of other they have killed needlessly. I am sorry that Wyatt's mission failed, that wasn't my plan. I honestly believed that Wes Gilliam was the killer at first based on that police report I sent you, placing his blood at the scene. I later discovered that Wes Gilliam was at the scene of the murder, but he wasn't the killer, at least not the ONLY killer. Benjamin Cahill murdered Jessica."

"Why would he murder Jessica and then accept Wyatt as part of the Time Team?" she asked.

"Ever heard of keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" Flynn asked. "Wyatt may not have realized it, but his SEAL team destroyed a terrorist operation supported by Rittenhouse. Wyatt was the sole survivor of that mission. I can prove Rittenhouse ties to that raid. I can prove Wyatt as the sole survivor. I believe from that day Rittenhouse had an interest in Wyatt. They were afraid of what he might know and what he would do with that information. I still don't know why he killed Jessica, but it might have been a form of revenge. Then getting him on at Mason Industries and having Rufus record every mission, they were able to keep track of what Wyatt knew about Rittenhouse and what Lucy might have known or might not have known about her father."

"How do you know?"

Flynn laughed, "Know that Lucy's father is part of Rittenhouse? Like I said, I have done my research on Rittenhouse and while there is a lot I don't know, there is a lot I have learned."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Agent Christopher asked.

"Because we both want what is best for the United States. We both want to put a end to Rittenhouse. We are on the same side. You and your team work for your enemy."

"That may be, but we've got to have more proof that Rittenhouse is a threat and WHO is the threat. It appears that Lucy is part of Rittenhouse, that doesn't mean that she is evil."

"Of course not. I don't want to do anything that will effect Lucy if at all possible. I am afraid if Wyatt learns her father is Jessica's killer, then he may go after her father. If the father is killed before Lucy is born...well you know what will happen to her."

"I do." Agent Christopher sighed. "I will take your information into consideration. That's all I can offer you."

"That's all I am asking. Thank you."

Flynn ended the call and Agent Christopher sat down with her head in her hands. What a disaster this has became. For the first time in her career she really wasn't sure she was working for the right side. She didn't know who or what to believe anymore.

"Hey girl..." Lucy made her voice sound peaceful and happy, even if her life were in turmoil right now.

"If you wanted a vacation, you know, all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to take it this far." Wyatt joked.

They walked to the bedside and Lucy took Jiya's hand, "Rufus is going to be okay. He's in another room and his mom and brother are there with him." she said softly.

"Yeah, and Lucy and I are well...closer." Wyatt grinned.

"A lot." she grinned. "I'll have to tell you all about it later, so you better work on getting better."

"Well, you get your rest. I am going to take Lucy out to breakfast." Wyatt stated.

"We'll be back to visit soon." Lucy promised as they turned and headed out the door.

"She doesn't even look like Jiya." Lucy whispered.

"I know." Wyatt sighed, tightening his grip on Lucy's hand. "I swear I will kill them or die trying before I let anything happen to you."

"Wyatt, nothing is going to happen to me. I can take care of myself."

"I don't like it that your father is Rittenhouse. You know he had you put on this team for a reason."

"I know and I can deal with him." Lucy promised.

"I want you to stay away from him, Lucy."

"I will, but if we come into contact, I CAN deal with him."

"I know you can. I will be there too. We both will deal with him." Wyatt promised. "Come on, how does IHOP sound for breakfast?"

"Wonderful."

Wyatt's phone rang before they were out of the hospital.

Agent Christopher

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked.

"Can you talk, freely?" she asked.

"Um, yeah. Lucy and I were just about to leave the hospital. There's no one around right now."

"Listen, I don't know what to believe, but Flynn has called me. He was very apologetic about comparing you to him and about giving you the wrong name. He really thought Gilliam was the killer, but he has found out who the real killer was. I did some quick research, and I believe he is right. The police apparently have been investigating him, but no arrest has been made. It would be my guess that might be because of some power he has over the police department. I did get access to cell records the police have, pinning him in the area where Jessica was killed at the same time she was killed. There were also eye witness reports of a car matching his cars description at the time being parked in the general area."

"Who was it?" Wyatt asked slowly.

"Benjamin Cahill, Lucy's father. Wyatt...the ONLY way we could save Jessica is to go back to a time before you were born and kill Lucy's father. I would be in support of that idea, except for the fact that you are older then Lucy and you can only go back to a time before she was born...you know what will happen to Lucy if you kill her father before she is born."

"Yeah." Wyatt said slowly. "I know what I have to do."

"Who was it?" Lucy asked.

"Agent Christopher." Wyatt said shortly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I know what I have to do now concerning Jessica."

 **A/N: I hope you guys are all enjoying this so far. Please review and let me know what you think. I really am having fun writing this one.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: There will be a Character death in this chapter.**

Wyatt was quiet as they pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road.

Lucy didn't offer to ask what he meant that 'he knew what to do about Jessica'. She didn't ask what Denise wanted. Wyatt didn't seem to want to talk to her now, so she honored his wishes.

Wyatt made a turn and drove into the cemetery, following the circle drive halfway around before stopping.

"Jessica's grave?" Lucy guessed.

"Yes..." Wyatt said, then sat in silence for a moment. "Give me just a minute."

Lucy nodded and watched as he walked to Jessica's grave and knelt down, "Honey, I am so very sorry for what happened. I am sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. I am sorry we had that fight and that I acted like a total jerk. I have never stopped loving you and I never will stop loving you. However, I know now that I can't bring you back. I am at a point in my life where I need to move on. I will never forget you and a part of me will always love you, but there is someone else in my life now. I think you would be happy that I am moving on. You would like her. Her name is Lucy. She's a lot like you...sweet, funny, smart, sassy. You two would get along great. I am coming to say good-bye. I will still visit you, I will still remember you and the love we once shared. I just wanted to let you know that I am finally moving on and I would like you to meet her."

Wyatt turned and motioned for Lucy to come join him. She looked at him confused for a moment, but then slowly walked up to him.

Placing his arm around Lucy's waist, he pulled her close, "This is Lucy," Wyatt smiled, "She's the only one I ever loved other then you. She's the only one other then you who knows how to make me laugh and how to comfort me when I am down. I was faced with a choice today where I could only keep one of you in my life. I choose to keep Lucy in my life. However, you both will always be in my heart. Good-by Jessica."

Wyatt had tears in his eyes as he turned, keeping his arm around Lucy and they walked slowly back to his truck.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked, once they were in the truck.

"Denise is rather sure your father was the one who killed Jessica." Wyatt said slowly, "I am older then you. There is no way I can kill him without erasing you from history. I had to choose, kill Cahill and erase you from history to get Jessica back, or leave Jessica gone and keep you. I couldn't erase you from history. It's time to move on...I will always love her and will miss her, but you are my life now, Lucy." he said softly.

"I am sorry...I mean...how can you love me knowing my father killed your wife? Don't you hold that against me?"

"No...never. You aren't your father. You are anything but. I would never hold that against you." Wyatt kissed her softly, then put the truck in gear and headed away from the cemetery.

"Will you stop trying to bring Jessica back?" Lucy finally asked.

"As long as it's your father who is the killer, yes. If we find out it was someone else and I could stop him from killing Jessica, then I might take that opportunity, but it would have to be 100% sure he was the killer and I would have to find a way to stop him without killing anyone or erasing anyone other then the killer. Lucy, you are my life now and you are number one. I promise not to be as obsessed about Jessica as I have been. I think she would have happy to see me moving on."

Lucy remained quiet for most of the ride back, processing what had just happened. Her father killed Jessica? Why? Did he plan on putting Wyatt on the Time Team this whole time? How long has he been plotting this? Did he somehow know Flynn would steal the time machine?

Wyatt pulled into the driveway and Lucy got out of the truck.

"You know, you could let me open the door for you," Wyatt smiled, hurrying over to her side.

"You mean, sit in the truck and wait while you get out, go around to my side and open the door?" she asked.

"Yes...that's the gentleman thing to do."

Lucy laughed, "How about I let you open the door when I get in the truck and you can open doors for me, but when we're getting out...I am on my own."

"Fair enough, I guess." Wyatt smiled, wrapping an arm around her as they walked up the paved walkway to the front door.

Suddenly, Wyatt tensed and pushed Lucy behind him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Go back to the truck...now." Wyatt said, pulling out his gun.

"Wyatt?"

"The front door has been kicked in. I see the gap where it's not closed properly. Now go get in my truck, lock the doors, get down on the floor and call 911...NOW."

Lucy's breath caught in her throat, she could hear her heart pounding in her chest, but she reluctantly left Wyatt's side and hurried to the truck. Wyatt stayed with his gun raised and eyes on Lucy until the doors were locked and he saw her disappear down on the floor.

Carefully, he eased into the house. With gun raised, he scanned the living room.

He saw Mark laying face down across the living room, blood coming from his back. Wyatt hurried to him, staying aware of his surroundings and felt for a pulse...there was none.

"Carolyn..." he whispered, now frantic to find her.

Wyatt moved into the kitchen, where he saw Carolyn sprawled on the floor.

"Ms. Preston?" he whispered. He saw a blood stain on her dress near her stomach. Wyatt felt for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he found a weak one.

He heard sirens approaching the house and stood, glancing around the kitchen for any clue on who was there or why.

They house was soon surrounded by cop cars and ambulances.

"We need help in here!" Wyatt yelled waving a team of medic's into the house.

"The guy in the living is deceased, but there's an older woman in the kitchen. She needs help."

The first team of medics hurried into the kitchen while a second team checked on Mark, confirming his death.

"Wyatt? Wyatt...what happened?" A frantic Lucy ran in with tears in her eyes, "I just got this text on my phone."

You can't hide on the floor board of that truck forever.

People will continue to die, you will be next unless you

choose the gift I am offering you.

Wyatt clutched his jaw, his stance stiffened as he read the message. This bastard was watching them, right now. He was somewhere and knew exactly where they were and what they were doing.

"I'll kill them...I'll kill every one of them." Wyatt muttered.

"NOW you are sounding like Flynn..." Lucy whispered.

"Maybe Flynn has the right idea after all." Wyatt wrapped his arms around her, "Lucy I am sorry. They killed Mark. Your mother was shot, but she is alive. They are in there now working with her."

"What about the car Agent Christopher said she placed at the house? Where are the officers?"

Wyatt looked around and saw a black car parked down the street.

"Excuse me, sir?" Wyatt stopped one of the officers, "We work with Homeland Security. There was a car placed to watch this house. It may be parked down the street. Could you check on the officers? I want to know why they didn't see anyone come into this house."

"We will check into it." the officer answered, "In the mean time, were you the first on the scene?"

"Yes sir. We have been getting threats against Lucy, so we were already on guard. As we approached the house I saw the door wasn't closed like normal. I sent Lucy to my truck and went in to check it out. I found Mark shot first. I checked for a pulse and didn't find any. I went on to search for Lucy's mother, Carolyn, and found her in the kitchen."

"Any idea who did this?" the officer asked.

"No. We have reported the threats to Agent Christopher who is the head of our team from Homeland Security. We have not been able to track down exactly where the calls were from."

"Okay, thank you. We will be in touch if we need anything else." the officer walked away and spoke to a few of his colleges. Wyatt seen two officers walk down the street to investigate the car parked on the street.

"What am I going to do?" Lucy asked with tears in her eyes, "I can't live like this. I can't by near anyone. Everyone I am close to is getting hurt or killed. You the only one...I gotta get away from you." She looked fearful.

Wyatt held her closer, "Lucy...calm down. I am not going anywhere. We are going to deal with this and whoever is responsible for it will pay, I promise you that." he stated, a harden glare in his eyes.

Lucy nodded and watched as they rolled her mom out on a stretcher and placed her in an ambulance.

"MOM!"

"We're taking her to Lincoln" A medic called, "You can meet us there."

"Come on, let's go." Wyatt stated, leading Lucy back to his truck.

"I can't join them. I just can't do it. I won't do it. That's not who I am." Lucy said tears running down her eyes.

"You're aren't joining them." Wyatt said. "We will take them out, I promise you."

 _Is this where I team up with Flynn? Lucy wondered. Right now, we have the same mission as Flynn does...rid the world of Rittenhouse. She looked over at Wyatt...would he go along with teaming up with Flynn? Could Flynn be trusted?_

"I hate to say this," Wyatt said slowly, "But maybe we should leave town...maybe Agent Christopher could help us with new names and stuff."

"That would mean leaving my mother, Mason Industries, giving up teaching history...everything I have even known or loved."

"You would be safe, and I'd be with you." Wyatt smiled slightly, "It would only be temporary. Until something is done about Rittenhouse."

"They may never be taken care of. If what Flynn says is true, then Rittenhouse is everywhere. I can't live my life on the run. No, I won't go." She shook her head.

Wyatt pulled into the hospital parking lot, "Well go check on your mom first, then we will fill Agent Christopher in on what has happened."

Wyatt and Lucy exited the truck and walked hand in hand into the hospital they had left only a few hours before. "Why would they go after my family?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. Why would they threaten Rufus's family if he didn't record us? What is so important that they want to know what you and I say on every mission?"

"Obliviously we were hand picked for a reason." Lucy stated, "They want something from us."

"Or want to keep a closer eye on us. Maybe they think we know something that we don't know," he shrugged, holding the door opened for her.

They walked to the main desk,

"I am here to check on my mother, Carolyn Preston. She was just brought in via ambulance with a gunshot wound." Lucy said.

"They are preparing her for surgery. You can go on up to the waiting room on the third floor. I will alert them you are here for her. A doctor will be out to speak with you shortly."

"Thank you." Lucy gave a small smile and Wyatt lead her over to the elevators.

"Please, consider leaving town. We'll take your mom with us. You can get another teaching job. Maybe we can leave the country and you can teach US History to those wishing to become citizens."

"No, Wyatt...I am not running and hiding from them. I am going to stand up to them and tell them in no uncertain terms that I do not want anything to do with them. I am not Rittenhouse, no matter who my father is. I am not them and I want no parts of them."

"And if they come after you like they did Mark and your mom? Like they did Rufus and Jiya?"

Lucy took a deep breath, "Then I stand my ground and fight them."

Wyatt shook his head, "No, we will stand our ground. You aren't in this alone, Lucy. I am with you, whatever you decide. I am going to be there to protect you."

"That's why I know we can do this. You and I can defeat Rittenhouse. I am not running scared."

Wyatt kissed her softly, "Together, we are unstoppable."

They reached the surgical waiting room and Lucy took a seat, seeing three other people on the other side of the room.

"I am going to call Agent Christopher, tell her what happened." Wyatt said dialing the number.

"Wyatt? Thank God. Are you and Lucy okay? How is Lucy's mother?" Agent Christopher answered on the first ring.

"I guess you know what happened? How did you find out?" Wyatt asked.

"The two agents I had in the car watching Lucy's house were killed, shot in the back of the head. The police alerted the FBI in which is now in charge of the scene. They alerted me to what happened. Any word on Lucy's mother?"

"No, we just got up here to the waiting room. She's in surgery. When I found her, I noticed a gun shot wound to her stomach area. I don't know if there were any more or not."

"I am going to put Lucy into a witness protection program. You can go with her if you want. We'll discuss it and work out the details. We can work with her and try to get her to a location of her choice."

"No good. I already offered to take her out of town, even suggested you could help us with new identities. She doesn't want none of it." Wyatt stated, "We are standing our ground against Rittenhouse. No running and hiding."

"Wyatt, we don't know what we are up against. Lucy could really be in some serious danger here. She very well could have been home when they hit her house. If two Homeland Security Agents were caught off guard, what do you think would have happened if Lucy was there?"

"I would have been with her. Besides, they knew she wasn't there. They are watching. Lucy received a text message stating she couldn't hide in my truck. She was in my truck calling 911 when we got to her house and seen the door had been kicked in."

"Doesn't mean they wouldn't have gotten the jump on you. Rittenhouse knows who you are. I pulled the military records and from what I can tell, you were the leader of the Seal team who targeted and destroyed a warehouse in Iraq. Your team were all killed, but you somehow survived. I have traced the funding money of that warehouse back to a Jennifer Waters...Waters is a direct surname from David Rittenhouse. One of Rittenhouse daughters married a Waters. 

"Wait, daughters? What about his son?" Wyatt asked.

"I didn't find any information on the son, only two daughters. He was married twice. His first wife died in childbirth with their third child. His second wife had one baby that died at birth. She outlived him by four years."

"Mark had said that the organization was ran by a Christopher Rittenhouse. Could he be a decedent of the son?"

"Could be or could be a created name to disguise their real name."the agent said, "I will check into it a little more and see what I can find."

"Thank you." Wyatt stated, "Any word on Jiya and Rufus?"

"Jiya is still in a coma. They believe the bleeding on her brain has stopped. If it has, then that is a good sign she might make a recovery. They are doing a CAT Scan later today. Her vitals are returning to normal. Other then that no change. Rufus' mom came out to speak to us. She said Rufus' vitals are normal. They are going to start bringing him out of his induced coma."

"Thank you, keep us updated." Wyatt said softly.

"Will do, you two take care of yourselves. It seems as if the whole team is being targeted. I will have more protection at Lucy's today."

"She's staying at my place." Wyatt said, glancing up at Lucy, who shot him a questioning look, "At least until her mother returns home." he added.

"Very well, I will have a car at your place as well. We all need protection until we figure out what is going on here."

"Agreed." Wyatt stated, "Thank you again." he ended the call and sat next to Lucy.

"Rufus is doing good, might get pulled out of his coma. They think Jiya's bleeding stopped, which is a good sign." he sighed.

"What about me staying at your place?"

"The two agents in the car at your house were killed today. Denise is going to get another car at your house and my house both. I think you will be safer at my place. There is nothing at your home right now. No one is there. Stay with me until your mom returns home at least.

Lucy sighed, "I feel like a prisoner in my own body. I can't go anywhere alone. I got cars sitting outside my home watching everything. Who knows who all is following me." she shuttered at the thought.

Wyatt wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him, "We will get though this. We will stop Rittenhouse, I promise."

"Family for Mrs. Preston?" Lucy stood as did Wyatt and both walked over to the woman doctor who standing there with a file in her hands. She had short gray hair. Her dark brown eyes looked out a pair of wire rim glasses.

"I am her daughter." Lucy stated, shakily.

"She's out of surgery and in recovery. We removed the bullet from her abdomen, it missed any vital organs. She lost a lot of blood and has a hint of infection setting in. We have given her blood and she will be on antibiotics for about a week. We are moving her to ICU over night and maybe in a day or two she can go into her own room."

"She's going to be okay, then?" Lucy asked with relief.

"Yes, I believe she will be able to go home in maybe a week or so. She'll be sore for some time, but I think she'll be making a full recovery."

"Thank you doctor." Lucy smiled in relief, "Can we go back to see her?"

"Only family allowed." She eyed Wyatt.

"Lucy and I are married. Ms. Preston treats me like her son." Wyatt lied quickly, in order to stay with Lucy.

"Very well then." The doctor nodded, leading the two down the hall to the recovery room.

"Hey, Mom?" Lucy hurried to her mother's bed while Wyatt stood at the door.

"Lucy?" Her mother mumbled, still groggy and trying to wake up.

"It's okay, Mom. We are here. You're going to be okay, just rest."

"Wh...what happened?" Carolyn moaned.

"We aren't really sure. Someone broke into the house and shot you and Mark...Mark didn't make it." Lucy said sadly.

"Oh my God..be careful." Carolyn muttered drifting back to sleep.

"I will mom." Lucy squeezed her hand and turned, going back to Wyatt with tears in her eyes.

Wyatt wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "I am so sorry you're going though this." Wyatt whispered.

 **A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter as well. There was no need to worry, I wouldn't have left Wyatt erase Lucy for Jessica...I am afraid too many of you would have thrown your computers/iPads out of the window.**

 **Please review and let me know what you guys think.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Jiya?" Rufus mumbled, fighting to open his eyes.

"Son, it's okay. Mama is here. David is at school right now, but he's been here too."

"Where's...Jiya?" he mumbled again.

"She's in another room." Annette answered.

"How long...been out?" Rufus asked.

"It's been two days since you were brought in here."

"How's Jiya?" he asked.

Annette sighed deeply and squeezed her son's hand, "Let me go get a doctor for you."

"Mom...how is Jiya?" Rufus insisted, this time his voice a little stronger.

"She's in a coma. She had bleeding on the brain, but that has stopped. They are waiting to see if she will come out of the coma. If so, they believe she will recover."

"Who...who did this?" Rufus asked.

"You blew a tire on the car. Must have ran over something."

"No...explosion. Two explosions from the front of the car." Rufus stated.

"You must be mistaken. The police didn't say anything about explosion. The sound you heard was your tire blowing. Might have caused a fire, but no explosions." Annette stated, "Let me go get a doctor. They'll want to know you've woke up."

Rufus laid there in silence, his mind flashing back to the night of the accident.

 _Jiya had seemed worried about something, worried about them. She was wondering if they could ever be happy, if they could lead normal lives. Rufus felt certain that they would. He loved Jiya, even though it seemed like they just met. They had been friends for years, working at Mason Industries. It took almost getting stranded in the late 1700's to make him realize how much she meant to him._

 _And now this. Rufus knew without a doubt that something exploded. It wasn't just a blown tire. His tires were almost new. There was no reason for them to just blow. He didn't have a flat tire before the explosion. Someone did this to us. Why? Rufus was certain it was Rittenhouse, but why them?_

 _He knew one thing, he had to talk to Wyatt and Lucy, and Agent Christopher. Maybe they had a better idea of what was going on and why._

"Well good morning, Mr. Carlin." a older man with a balding head smiled, walking though the door. "I'm Doctor White. How are you feeling today?"

"Like I've been hit by a train." Rufus groaned.

"Well, not quiet. That was some accident you had, from what I hear."

"That's what they tell me." Rufus forced a smile, "So when can I get out of here, doc?"

"Well, we will have physical therapy come in here later today and we will see about getting you out of that bed and try walking. We will do another x-ray and check on your ribs. A few were broken and we've wrapped them. They will heal on their own in due time." The doctor was saying. "We had to do surgery to repair some crushed blood vessels that were bleeding, you're abdomen will be sore for a while."

"I want to see Jiya. Please..."

"I will see what I can arrange." The doctor stated, turning and walking out the room.

"Do you need anything dear?" Annette asked once the doctor was gone.

"I need to speak to Wyatt Logan and Lucy Preston. I work with them." Rufus stated.

"Oh, I haven't met them yet, but an Agent Christopher is here. She has been checking on you and that girl...Jiya you said?"

"Good...I need to speak to her, please."

"I will go see if she's still here." Annette smiled softly before heading out to the waiting room.

0 0 0 0

Lucy awoke to the smell of sausage, eggs, and coffee. Yawning, she stretched her arms and legs, then slowly pushed the covers away, slipping on a bathrobe, she picked up a clean pair of cloths she had packed the day before and headed down the hall to the bathroom. A few moments later, she was dressed in a white shirt, jeans and pulled her hair back. She figured her make up could wait until after breakfast at least.

"Morning." Wyatt grinned as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Lucy smiled.

Wyatt walked over and kissed her lips softly, "You're beautiful."

"Oh please! I only pulled my hair back and threw on a old pair of jeans and shirt. I didn't even get my makeup done."

Wyatt laughed softly, "You have natural beauty, ma'am." he winked, "you look good in anything."

"Thanks..something smell good."

"I whipped us up a little breakfast. I am not the best cook, but I can manage." Wyatt pulled a chair out for her, "how you sleep last night? That guest bed hasn't been used in a while."

"I slept good, given the circumstances we're under."

"Why don't we at least take a vacation?" Wyatt suggested, "Get you out of town for a while, away from all this."

"No." Lucy shook her head, "I am not running and if we left town now, it would be running. I want to talk to him."

"You...WHAT?" Wyatt turned and looked at her.

"I want to talk to my so called father."

"Lucy...I don't think..."

"You can come with me or you can stay here, but I am going and talking with him this morning." she cut him off with a cold stare.

"You aren't going alone. I am coming with you, if you are sure this is what you want to do."

"I am sure. I need to do this. I need to face him, on my terms."

Wyatt nodded, "Okay then...we will go."

0 0 0 0

"Mr. Carlin, you can have a few moments visiting Ms. Devi." the nurse smiled, coming in with a wheel chair, "After that we will work on some physical therapy."

"Thank you." Rufus smiled, "For giving me time to be with Jiya. I believe I am all she's got."

"We haven't found anything on her family. We were hoping maybe you would know."

"She has never talked about family. I don't know. She has talked a lot about being alone and happy to finally have someone to spend time with."

"Well, it might do her good to hear your voice. She is still in a coma, but we believe sometimes coma patients are aware of their surroundings."

Rufus sat up in bed and slowly eased into the wheel chair with the nurses help, trying to hide the pain on his face.

"You okay, Mr. Carlin?"

"Yeah, I am fine." he breathed once he was settled in the chair.

It was a short ride down ICU to Jiya's room.

"Oh baby!" Rufus felt a tear in his eye when he saw her laying still, her tanned skin looking whiter then normal, pale. Her hair was a matted mess, machines beeped, she had oxygen going into her nose.

"Jiya? Sweetie? It's Rufus. They finally left me out to see you. I've missed you. You're smile." he talked softly, rolling his wheel chair over and taking her hand in his.

"I am right here for you and we are going to get though this, together.

"Come on Jiya, let me see those beautiful eyes." Rufus pleaded, rubbing small circles in the palm of her hand with his thumb.

"You know Agent Christopher has been here quit a bit. I am going to talk to her this afternoon. You know she'll get to the bottom of all of this. Come on, babe, I need you, if we are going to face Rittenhouse, I need you by my side."

Rufus thought he felt a slight movement, Jiya's figures barley brushing against his.

"Jiya...baby, come on, open those eyes for me...I need to see those beautiful eyes." Rufus pleaded.

"Ruuuuffffffuuuuusssssss." she moaned turning her head slightly.

"That's it, baby, it's me. Come on, I have missed you, remember, that Star Wars movie we were going to watch? It's still waiting on us."

"You're a nerd." she muttered, forcing her eyes open and settling them on Rufus.

He laughed, standing up and leaning over to kiss her softly on the lips, "My sleeping beauty...good to see you."

"What...happened?"

"I am not sure. It's been two days ago. I need to talk to Denise and find out what she knows. My guess is the Rittenhouse guys did it."

"Why?"

"Maybe they know about us teaming with Flynn earlier? I don't know."

"Lucy and Wyatt are okay?"

"I think so. I have only talked to my mom and she doesn't know anything about them. That's why I am anxious to speak with Denise."

"Thank you for coming to see me." Jiya did her best to offer a smile, "How are you doing?"

"I couldn't stay away from you too long," Rufus grinned at her, "I am on the mend...sore as hell, but I will survive." he paused, "Jiya, they couldn't find anything for your family. Is there anyone we should call?"

A tear rolled slowly down her cheek and she shook her head, "My father ran off and left us when I was just a baby. My mom passed away a few years ago. I have no one. I haven't for quiet some time now."

"Well, you have me now." Rufus said softly, "You get some rest, I will let the doctor know you are awake. They will be happy, you have given us quiet the scare."

"You were worried, huh?" she smiled.

"Well, I was out of it most of the time too, but yeah, I was worried sick."

Jiya squeezed his hand softly, "I'll be okay, with you by my side."

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she grinned

0 0 0 0

Wyatt parked his truck in front of Benjamin Cahill's house.

"This guy is a pediatric surgeon?" Wyatt scowled.

"That's what Denise said. His record is clean. He's very well respected apparently."

"That's just scary." Wyatt shook his head, "So these Rittenhouse people could actually be anyone. Could be someone we least expect."

"No wonder Flynn is having such a hard time tracking them down."

Wyatt looked at her questioningly, "Are you saying you agree with Flynn now?"

Lucy sighed heavily, "Yes...and no. I see where Flynn is coming from. I want nothing more right now then to wipe Rittenhouse off the face of the earth. I see what evil they are. At the same time, there's got to be a way of doing it without changing America's history and effecting innocent people. Poor Amy was erased from history because of all this."

"I agree with you, we will fight Rittenhouse and we will end them, and we will try our best to preserve history along the way and prevent innocent people from losing their lives." Wyatt squeezed her hand gently, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes." Lucy said determined, getting out of the truck.

Wyatt took her hand as they walked up the steps to the front porch.

The door opened before she could knock and Benjamin Cahill stood there with a smile, "Welcome. I've been expecting you. Come on in." He smiled at Lucy, but gave Wyatt a cold glare, "YOU can wait outside."

"Like hell. I go where she goes." Wyatt tensed, and glared back at Cahill.

"Very well then." He muttered, "I suppose you have decided to accept my gift?" he smiled at Lucy. "It is about time you came around to accept your destiny."

"I am not here to accept your so called gift, Cahill. You are nothing more to me then a SPERM DONOR. You never have been nor will you ever be a father to me." Lucy spat at him, "I am here to warn you and whoever you have doing your dirty work to stay the hell away from me, my family and my friends. You mark my words, I will DESTORY you!"

"Lucy, my dear," Cahill forced a sweet smile, "What have these people told you? Don't you think you should see for yourself what good Rittenhouse has done...continues to do. We have evolved with the times and don't hold the same views as once were held when we first got started."

"What about the text messages? The phone calls? What about Rufus and Jiya? Mark and my mom?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Cahill smiled sweetly and spread his arms, "Perhaps someone is trying to keep you from your true destiny. Perhaps they are the ones who have done this thing that has you so upset with me right now. It wasn't me. I only want what is best for my daughter."

"What about Mark? He was your own son?"

"Mark is his own man. He felt the need to leave. I don't know where he is."

"He was killed, you bastard!" Lucy spat, "You killed him or you had someone kill him!"

"I'm sorry such a fate befell the boy, however, we must each choose our own path. If he had stayed with me, he would have been protected."

"Same as I would be protected if I join Rittenhouse?"

"Yes...Rittenhouse can offer you money, power, and protection." Cahill stated, "For you..." he glared at Wyatt, "and your family. Your children would have the same money, power and protection from us as you do. As would your husband as long as you were married."

"And if I decided NOT to be a part of Rittenhouse?"

"Well...you really don't have a choice as to not accept it. You are born into it. It is in your blood. You will come around to accept it. If not...well, this world is a cold and dangerous place. You won't have the protection of our family any longer."

Wyatt tightened his arm around Lucy and gave Cahill a cold hard glare, "Let me tell you something, you bastard...Lucy has my protection and doesn't need the likes of you, and rest assured, if something happens to Lucy or someone even attempts to harm her, I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands myself. You have that promise. You best back off."

Cahill glared, but retained his composer, "You feel this way too, Lucy?"

"I want no parts of you or anything involved with Rittenhouse. I want you to stay the hell out of my life away from my family and friends. I will end you." she gave him a cold hard glare.

"Well, I am sorry you feel that way, Lucy." Cahill opened the door for them.

Wyatt put his arm around Lucy and led her out the door, keeping his glare on Cahill, "You have been warned." he glared at Cahill.

"So have you." Cahill returned his cold glare.

 **A/N: Well, what do you guys think? Please review and let me know what you think so far! Thank you, Thank you idjkitten, wotumba1, and MusicLuver21 for your reviews!**

 **Kln8525 for your reviewing, I hope you are still enjoying the story as well.**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: Implied Sexual Scenes in this chapter. Nothing that is too detailed or graphic.**

 **A/N: I have a squeal to this one in the works. This one is going to end in the next chapter, but I will be posting the squeal soon. The squeal will pick up where this left off, but will be a new story plot.**

"Denise! Good to see you!" Rufus smiled, relieved to see someone who might be able to answer some questions for him, "What the hell happened to us and why?" he looked to her with wide, questioning eyes, afraid of what the answer would be.

Agent Denise Christopher took a deep breath and gave him a tight smile, her eyes holding a serious look, "Official police report states you blew a left front tire, lost control of the car, veering off the road. The embankment you hit sent the car into a roll, rupturing a gas line which caused a fire. No one really witnessed the start of the accident, however a car trailing behind you stated they heard a very loud boom, then came upon the burning car."

"I didn't blow a tire. Everything was just fine and it was like a bomb went off under my hood. I heard a bang, like an explosion and suddenly the left side of the car was on fire. I believe there was a second one too soon after. It wasn't a huge explosion, but enough to cause a fire and make me loose control." Rufus eyes were wide with fear, his breath labored, "They could have killed us!"

Denise's face was etched in worry as well, "Rufus, that's exactly what I think they had planned. I had some of my people on the scene too, since 'officially' you are with Homeland Security. They couldn't be certain due to the severity of the accident, however, they believe it is likely there was some sort of explosive used.

"Rittenhouse," Rufus muttered, "But why Jiya and me? Was it because I stopped recording for them? Or did they find out about Wyatt and I working with Flynn? Is Lucy and Wyatt okay?" Rufus asked suddenly.

"They are fine. I have a car at your house, as well as Lucy and Wyatt's house. Someone broke into Lucy's home today in middle of the day. Lucy wasn't home, however, Mark and Carolyn was. They killed Mark and probably thought they killed Carolyn as well, however, she survived. She just got out of surgery a little while ago."

"My God, these people aren't going to stop until we're all dead." Rufus whispered, "Can we get protection for Jiya too? She's involved with me, which will make her a target."

Denise nodded, "I'll have someone stationed at her apartment building. Your mother and I have set up a strict visitation list for you and Jiya. Only myself, your mother and brother, Lucy, and Wyatt are allowed in to see you right now. We are taking every precaution we can."

"Thank you," Rufus nodded, "But we can't keep living this way. We have to do something and put a end to Rittenhouse. I don't agree with just killing people and I don't agree with letting history change, but we can't let Rittenhouse continue either."

"Agreed." A voice from the door.

Rufus glanced up to see Wyatt and Lucy standing in the door, Wyatt had his arm draped around Lucy's shoulders.

"Well, if you guys are going to work on a plan to end Rittenhouse, you should know that Rittenhouse has control of Mason Industries." Denise stated, pacing around the room, her hands folded behind her back, "Conner Mason enlisted financing from Rittenhouse for the time machine project, with the understanding that Rittenhouse could have exclusive access to the time machine as they required. Over the course of the project, Rittenhouse continued to increase their control on Conner Mason until he no longer had any control. He acts like he does, but he is under Rittenhouse control. He does nothing without their permission and he does as they tell him to do."

"So we are working with the enemy," Lucy stated, her face a mixture of fear, disbelief, and sadness.

"Keep your friends close and your enemy's closer." Wyatt stated, looking down at Lucy, his arm tightening around her a little more. "If Rittenhouse is in control at Mason, then none of us are ever safe. If Rufus was indeed a target, then Rittenhouse could target us at any time, even during a mission."

"We need to have a meeting and discuss ALL possibilities," Denise finally stated, "But not until Rufus is healed and out of here. He needs his rest and not to be burdened with all of this. Besides, none of us are doing any more missions until Rufus is well enough to travel. We don't have another pilot and there isn't time to just train one. That would take months."

"Sorry, Rufus." Lucy smiled softly, "We didn't mean to just barge in here and bring work to you. We really did stop by just to see how you were doing and over heard your conversation with Denise."

"It's okay. I needed to talk to you guys. It was killing me to only have my mom to talk to, who believes it was just a blown tire. I couldn't even begin to tell her any of the truth. I needed you guys in here to discuss what had happened and why. I am doing okay. I got to visit Jiya for a while. She woke up." Rufus' grin seemed to light the room. It was clear that he loved Jiya, and she was everything to him.

Wyatt took Lucy's hand and walked over to their friend, "That's great news, Rufus. This might be a rough time for us coming up, just make sure you always keep Jiya close and protect her. Just as I am not letting Lucy out of my sight."

"I already considered that. I am afraid to leave my mom and brother alone, but I don't want to leave Jiya alone either. I am thinking of coming up with a story to convince my mom that Jiya needs to move in with us for a little while. We have a guest room she could use." Rufus looked down at Wyatt holding Lucy's hand and back up at him with a questioning look.

Wyatt only smiled, but decided not to offer an explanation just yet, "Lucy is staying with me until he mom is out of the hospital, then I probably will stay at their house until we stop Rittenhouse."

"How exactly do you suppose we are going to stop Rittenhouse?" Denise asked, looking at the three friends with concern. "I don't think any of us really fully understands their power or how to eliminate them. We don't want to make a wrong move with these people."

"We team up with Flynn," Wyatt stated, a cold stare in his eyes, ignoring the suspicious looks he got from Lucy, Rufus and Denise, "Flynn has Lucy's journal from the future. Apparently we have been down this road before. Flynn knows where and when Rittenhouse will be and who is Rittenhouse. With his help from the journal along with our whits we would be an unstoppable team." he explained.

"Flynn has the right idea," Lucy stated, looking up at Wyatt, "But he's going about it the wrong way. He's only set on killing and he isn't fully planning things out. If we team up with him and convince him to do things our way, perhaps we could stop Rittenhouse in their tracks without effecting the rest of America's history."

"I hate to admit it, but Flynn is much like me when I went off half cocked to 1978 to kill someone..." Wyatt said guilty, "Flynn was right, I am just like him."

"You aren't like him. You had enough sense and control to realize what you did was wrong and you stopped it. Flynn knows what he's doing is wrong. He has admitted as much to me. He even said he couldn't ever be with his family again because of what he has done. He needs someone to steady him and guide him and I believe we would be a force to recon with." Lucy stated.

"Like you were my rock," Wyatt whispered to Lucy with a smile, then leaned over, kissing her lips softly.

"WHOA man...I know I was out for a while, but...what changed? I mean...it's great, congratulations, but...I never thought I would see that." Rufus gasped, sitting up straighter.

Wyatt and Lucy both laughed softly, "We should have warned him first." Lucy smiled.

"I know who killed Jess." Wyatt said softly, "It was Lucy's father. I can't do anything about it without erasing Lucy. If I kill Cahill or anyone whom he is a decedent of, then Lucy will never be born. I can't do that. I choose to say good-bye to Jess and follow my heart, move on."

"Well, congratulations. I am glad to see you both happy. Now here's the question...how do we defeat Rittenhouse without killing Cahill or anyone associated with him?" Rufus asked.

"We'll have to find a way to kill Cahill in present day and we have to do geology on the Cahill family and find out exactly what his linage was. Anyone we take out will have to be after Cahill was born and so on down the line so we don't erase anyone before they are born." Wyatt stated.

Lucy shook her head sadly, "I can't believe we're just standing around here talking about killing people. When this first got started our main objective was to NOT kill people, other then Flynn. Stop Flynn and keep history the same. Now, we are working with Flynn, trying to keep history the same as much as possible, but we are planning on killing people who are Rittenhouse."

"I am sorry, Lucy, I am not keen on killing people either, unfortunately, that is the only way we can stop these people."

"What I want to know is if Rittenhouse really killed Flynn's family, why? Is he Rittenhouse too?" Rufus asked, leaning back in his bed.

"I don't think so. He was a NSA Agent who was getting a little too close to the deeds Rittenhouse was into. Cahill had a meeting with him the night before his family was killed. He told Flynn to back off or else. He even offered to pay Flynn off as to not investigate any further. Flynn refused and that night five men broke into the house, killing the little girl and Flynn's wife. They left Flynn with the purpose of framing him for the murders and putting him on the run. I don't think they ever expected Flynn to find out about the Time Machine and steal it."

"I have been talking to him since you returned from trying to save Jessica." Denise admitted,turning to look at her three colleges, "I didn't believe what he told me at first, but I kept an opened mind and did my research based on the information he gave me. I trust him." she stated, "If you three are really serious about teaming up with Flynn, I will support you, on account that he agrees to preserve History as much as possible."

"I think working together, we could help Flynn with his...manners?" Wyatt mused, "There's always a better way of doing things."

"I will give Flynn a call and see if we can set up a meeting with him. If he agrees to our terms, we will go from there. We can't let anyone else at Mason Industries know our deal though."

"Agreed." Wyatt nodded, then pulled Lucy into a hug, "Let's go, I have a surprise for you." he flashed a grin at his friends. He honestly had never been happier then he had been since admitting his feelings for Lucy.

"For me? Lucy asked, a bit surprised. She looked at Wyatt questionably.

"Yep, for you. You need a little getaway, at least. " Wyatt grinned, taking her hand. "See you tomorrow Rufus." he grinned.

Rufus nodded and waved at his two friends and then looked at Agent Christopher with a puzzled look. Am I missing something?

Denise only laughed, "I think those two have been in love for the last few months, but never acted on it because of Jessica. Now that Wyatt has accepted that Jessica isn't coming back, he has allowed himself to love again.

"Wyatt, I told you, I don't want to leave town." Lucy protested.

"I know, that's why we aren't leaving town." he smiled at her. "We'll be there in just a few moments.

Lucy sighed, giving in to him. If she had learned one thing over these last few months, it was that Wyatt Logan was very hard headed, and once he had something in his mind, it was near impossible to change it. He was right, she could use a little get away from this whole mess.

Wyatt opened the door for her and helped her in the truck and they were off. She noticed he headed west towards the docks on San Francisco Bay.

They rode mostly in silence, listening to the radio for the next twenty minutes. Finally, Wyatt pulled his truck up to the docks and grinned over at Lucy.

"What are we doing here?" she asked with a slight smile.

"I rented us a boat and ordered us a packed lunch. I thought you needed to get away, and since you aren't about to leave town, I thought spending the evening out on the bay and watching the sun set while having dinner would be a nice 'get away'.

"I never figured you for the romantic type, per say." Lucy smiled.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Wyatt smiled, taking Lucy's hand in his as they approached the boat shack.

"Can I help you?" a older man asked.

"Wyatt Logan, I reserved a yacht for over night. I also requested it's kitchen to be stocked with some of your sandwiches, potato salad, and cold drinks from the restaurant," he stated, nodded towards the dock side restaurant.

"Ah yes, right this way sir. Today is a beautiful day to be out, perfect weather for sunset watching. We have your yacht stocked and ready to your wishes, sir." the man lead them down the docks to a shimmering one story white yacht with dark blue trim. 'La Princesa' was wrote on the side in dark blue . "This should do ya. She's due back tomorrow morning at eight. You can dock at any of the open docks for the night, if you wish."

"Thank you sir." Wyatt shook the man's hand, leaving him a tip and then hopped on board, reaching his hand up for Lucy, "My lady?" he grinned.

Lucy smiled, taking his hand and allowing him to help her down, "Wow," she smiled, stepping onto the deck, which was furnished with a table and four chairs, and a white sofa that reclined. The deck then stepped down a few steps to a secluded hot tub. From the hot tub there was a hall that lead below deck to a bedroom and bath. From there, there was a set of steps that lead back to the deck area, the kitchen, and the cabin. "She's beautiful. You did this for me?" Lucy gasped as they toured the boat, Wyatt checking to make sure everything was as he had asked for it to be. There was a dozen red roses on the table, a bottle of champagne on ice in the kitchen, and the mine fridge was stocked with the sandwiches and drinks.

Wyatt shook his head, "For us." he kissed her softly, "I am happy that God, or Fate, or the Force, whatever you want to call it, I am happy it brought us together." he smiled, "I have never been happier then I am at this moment." his steel blue eyes locking on Lucy's soft brown eyes, "I love you, Lucy Preston. I don't ever want to live a day without you in my life." he pulled her into a long, slow, deep kiss.

"Me too." Lucy breathed against his lips.

Wyatt lead her over to the little mini fridge and opened it, "We have ham and turkey subs, complete with lettuce, onions, and tomatoes, potato salad and your choice of beer, water, soda, or champagne for a little later." he smiled, "Anything else you think we may need before setting sail?"

"Nothing I can think of, Captain." Lucy smiled as he pulled her into another kiss.

"Then let's set sail, Skipper." Wyatt smiled, walking up to the throttle, firing it up and easing away from the dock. The water was slightly choppy. The bay seemed to be pretty empty, only a few boats passed them, mostly heading into their docks for the evening. The sun was just starting to ease it's way down, not quiet to the point where it 'touched the earth'. There was a cool breeze that blew across the water. Lucy stood next to him, her arm around his waist as they guided along, bouncing with the waves.

Wyatt smiled as Lucy laid her head against his chest and he wrapped one arm around her, holding her against him. Nothing had felt this right before. Wyatt didn't even remember feeling this way with Jessica. Something about Lucy just felt like they _belonged_ together. Like it was meant to be. Maybe it was fate or written in the stars or whatever people believed. All Wyatt knew was it felt like he belonged here with Lucy.

"This just feels right," she whispered, echoing his thoughts. Wyatt placed a kiss on top of her head and hugged her close as he pulled the throttle back on the boat, easing it to a stop, directly facing the western sky.

"This looks like a good spot, what do you think?" he asked turning the engine off.

"Beautiful." Lucy smiled, gazing over the water and the red reflecting sun bouncing off the waves.

Wyatt lead Lucy down to the deck by the hand, pulling her chair out for her. She smiled, taking a seat, "Would you like soda, water, or a beer?" Wyatt asked, leaning against her ear.

"Beer sounds good." She smiled.

"My kind of girl." Wyatt laughed, heading to the kitchen to retrieve the two beers, two sandwiches, and the potato salad. Once the table was set up, he sat in the chair next to her, taking her hand in his as he leaned in for a kiss.

"This is like a dream come true. I could never imagination being so happy as I am right now." she whispered. "Do you believe in meant to be?" Lucy asked softly.

"Like fate?" Wyatt asked, "Yes, I do. At least now I do."

"Me too. I just hope nothing ever changes this. Ever since I've lost Amy, I have been so afraid that we would change something else in the time line. I don't ever want to come back to a time when we aren't together." Lucy said sadly as they fixed their sandwiches.

"We will always be together when we travel. We will always be together, no matter what." Wyatt promised, popping open his beer, then doing the same for Lucy.

"What if we come back and are married to different people? I never realized how fragile our lives really were. How one little change could effect so much. Not only was Amy gone, I was engaged to a man I didn't even know!"

"Lucy," Wyatt took her chin his hand hand and tilted her head back slightly so that his eyes could lock on hers, "I will always love you. I will always remember you. We will always be together, no matter what life throws at us, I will always find a way to be with you. Don't ever forget that. We will always find a way to be together. I am not letting you go." he leaned down and locked his lips on hers in a deep slow kiss.

Once they finished with their sandwiches, Wyatt took Lucy's hand and led her over to the sofa, where he sat down and pulled her down next to him. Wyatt leaned back on the sofa, wrapping his around around Lucy as she leaned down on his chest. They laid that way quietly, Wyatt occasionally playing with a strand of Lucy's hair and she randomly rubbing her palm across his chest until the last rays of the sun had faded over the horizon.

Lucy sighed, snuggling closer against Wyatt, as if that was possible, "I am not ready for this night to be over with." she whispered.

"It doesn't have to." Wyatt whispered, "We are in no hurry to get to the dock, our boat lights are on, we can stay here as long as we want. He moved, standing up and helping Lucy up with him. He lead her over to the radio and put on some music.

He turned, wrapping Lucy in his arms as they slowly began to dance around the deck. "I love you." Lucy muttered, allowing herself to melt against him.

"I love you too..." they locked their lips together once more, Wyatt's hands moved slowly down her back. Lucy ran her hands up his shirt. They parted long enough for Wyatt to slip off his shirt, then wrap his arms around Lucy once more. She ran her hands over his bare chest, his muscled arms and stopped at the button for his pants. Lucy looked up at Wyatt with questioning eyes.

He slipped his hands under her shirt and undid her bra before leading her down to the hot tub that sat just below the deck.

"You ready to take it to the next step?" Wyatt asked, his hand resting on the button to his jeans.

"You bet I am," Lucy kicked off her sandals, and slid out of her shirt, "If you are."

"More then ready..." Wyatt growled making quick work of his jeans.


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING: Again, this chapter will deal with a Character death** ( **Hiding from flying computers)**

 **This is the final chapter to this story, but I do have a squeal in the works and should be ready to post the first chapter in a week or so. You guys loved the last chapter so much, I really felt bad writing this chapter, but just remember, what happens in this chapter HAS to happen for my next story.**

Wyatt was stretched out on the bed with Lucy curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest, falling asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

Their first time being...together...was amazing. Wyatt could only describe it as going to heaven without dying. They were magical together, like they were fit just for each other. 'I am the luckiest man in the world.' Wyatt thought, looking down at Lucy and holding her a little closer to him. 'I swear, I will never let you go, Lucy Preston. I will protect you with everything I've got.'

Suddenly, Wyatt's phone rang. He groaned, reaching over to answer it.

"Don't answer it." Lucy muttered, tightening her arms around Wyatt's waist.

"I've got to. We've got Rufus, Jiya, and your mom in the hospital. It might be important." he hit the button on his phone, "Wyatt Logan."

"Ah, such love birds..." a voice came across the phone, "I've been watching you two, so sweet."

"Who the hell is this?" Wyatt sat straight up in bed. In an instant, he was slipping on his jeans with his gun was in hand, standing guard.

"I am just calling to give you a fair warning. There's a bomb on that yacht you rented. I removed all life jackets except one. The bomb will go off in five minutes. What are you gonna do?" The phone went dead.

"We gotta get off the boat, NOW," Wyatt was already pulling Lucy out of bed.

"Hold on let me get some cloths on," she protested, "What is wrong, Wyatt? Who was that? Lucy slipped on her shirt and was halfway into her skirt as Wyatt pulled her towards the deck, searching for the life jacket. He found it in the cabin area under the throttle for the boat.

"Put this on. There's a bomb on board, we have about two minutes now before it blows."

"Oh my God..." Lucy breathed as Wyatt helped her with her life jacket, making sure it was snapped.

"Wyatt, go! Get your life jacket on! I am fine, I got this." Lucy protested.

He ignored her, his breathing quick, his eyes frantic. They had to get off the boat and get far enough away as not to get pulled under when it exploded.

"Come on." he pushed her to the back of the boat and pushed her off before jumping in next to her.

"Wyatt...your life jacket!" Lucy shouted frantically

"There's not another one. SWIM!" he commanded, swimming along with her, pulling her with him away from the boat. They should only have about a minute now as he timed it.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and the night sky was lit up with a bright orange glow. Wyatt tried to shield Lucy's body with his but the force of the wave from the explosion pushed them under. Lucy bounced back to the surface with her life jacket, but Wyatt was pushed away from her and forced further under the water.

He fought to swim to the surface, but the water was dark, murky, filled with debris and was swirling around him. He couldn't make out what was up or down. His lungs were burning.

' _I love you, Lucy_.' he thought, tears in his eyes. Just as things started to look up, just as he had a reason to live again, his life was getting cut short. He only prayed Lucy would be safe, that she would be protected.

He felt hands grabbing him and pulling him and he kicked as fast as he could trying to help whoever had him.

They broke the surface and Wyatt gasped desperately for air coughing as it hit his lungs, "LUCY!" he coughed out.

"I am here," she whispered, holding him tightly, helping to keep his head above surface. Suddenly, he realized it was Lucy that had pulled him to the surface. He could feel her trembling next to him. He didn't know if it was from the cold water, fear, or both.

"It's going to be okay," he gasped, leaning his forehead against hers, just swim to shore. The police should be here soon, but we can't risk being in the open waters like this. They will see your orange life vest, just start swimming as fast as you can.

"I don't have my vest anymore." Lucy told him. "I had to take it off to find you when you went under. I didn't see you surface, I had to find you. I don't know where my jacket went.

"It's okay. It's okay. We'll make it." Wyatt gasped, even as the waves kept washing over him, pushing him and Lucy both under. Suddenly they heard a motor approaching him. "See, it's okay. Someone is here to help us. We're be okay."

"Well, hello Lucy." A voice said smugly.

Lucy and Wyatt looked up to see Benjamin Cahill standing there with a grin. "So what will it be Lucy? Are you going to join our family business, as is your destiny, or are you going choose death?"

"I'll never join Rittenhouse. I'd rather you kill me!" Lucy glared at her so called father.

"NO!" Wyatt pushed Lucy behind him and glared up at Cahill, "What do you want with us?"

"Ah, so protective of this one, aren't you? Too bad you weren't that protective with the first one." Cahill raised his gun, hearing sirens approaching, "I only wanted my daughter to take her place in Rittenhouse, but since she won't do that, I order her to death."

Cahill fired a shot and Wyatt pushed Lucy under, covering her body with his. The bullet hit him in the head and he went limp, slipping under the water.

In an instant, Cahill's boat was long gone as the police boats approached.

"WYATT!" Lucy cried, diving under, desperately trying to pull him to the surface, but his dead weight was dragging them both down.

"Please God, please please help!"

Lucy was still screaming trying desperately to hang onto Wyatt's cold limp hand. How long had it been? A minute? Five?

"Ma'am? Ma'am? We're here to help you, San Francisco Bay police."

"He's...shot..I got his hand...can't hold on." Lucy cried.

Suddenly, the officer realized there was someone under the water and dove in, grabbing Wyatt's lifeless body around the waist.

A team of officers surrounded the edge of the boat, lifting the body onto the deck and immediately starting CPR.

Lucy's body shook with sobs. She didn't process everything that was happening. Her eyes only fixed on Wyatt's lifeless body and the officers performing CPR. Someone had lifted her up into the boat and wrapped her in a warm blanket.

"Was there anyone else with you? What happened to the boat?" they were asking her questions, but she couldn't answer. Not now. "Please God tell me he's going to be okay." she sobbed.

"I am sorry...DOA" one office said sadly shaking his head, "GSW to the head, drowning."

"NO! WYATT! Please God, NO!" Lucy's frantic screams pierced the air. Her body shook as she collapsed on the deck in sobs.

It was almost a week later before they had the funeral for Wyatt. During that week, Lucy tried to stay in her room as much as possible. She didn't want to face anyone. She didn't want to talk about it. She had done enough talking to the police.

She knew she couldn't tell the police the truth, that it was Benjamin Cahill. He already tried to kill her. If it weren't for Wyatt, she would be the one laying in a casket. If he killed her, she would have no chance of trying to get Wyatt back. Worse yet, if she gave his name as the murder to the police, then her mother would be in danger, as would Rufus, Jiya, and Agent Christopher. No, she couldn't tell them who she saw. She had to lie.

" _It was a white boat. They wore a mask. I don't know anything else. I don't know why they are after my family and I. They shot my mother, killed my brother, and now this. They were trying to shoot me, and Wyatt got between the bullet and me. As far as I knew, no one knew what Wyatt had planned that night. It was a surprise for me too."_

Lucy had went though the same story a hundred times. First, it was the police on scene. Then it was Agent Christopher, then it was a detective. They held her in an integration room for hours asking her the same questions over and over again until they finally decided she wasn't a suspect and didn't know anything.

Her phone rang. Rufus tried calling from the hospital, as did Jiya. Her mother tried calling from the hospital as well. Agent Christopher tried calling and then showed up at the house. She didn't answer the phone and she didn't answer the door. She didn't want to see them. She didn't want to relive that night over any more. She already was relieving it every night when she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

Now, six days later, here she was, standing in front of the open casket with tears in her eyes, "Wyatt...why'd you have to leave me like this?" she sobbed, leaning down, she kissed is cold lips softly, "I will get you back. I am going to end Rittenhouse. I promise you." she whispered before stepping back, and going to take her seat next to Agent Christopher. The older woman gave her hand a light squeeze, "You okay?" she asked. Lucy nodded but didn't respond.

The small church filled up quickly with everyone from Mason, Wyatt's SEAL team, friends he had meant along the way, and people who's lives he touched and didn't even know it. Rufus and Jiya slowly walked in and sat behind Lucy. She turned, "How you guys doing?"

"We're getting better. We were released from the hospital yesterday, but still can't get back to work yet. Maybe next week." Rufus stated, "You need anything? You let us know. Someone to talk to? Someone who understands exactly what you're going though?" he offered.

"Thanks, but I don't want to talk right now." Lucy tried to smile to her friends. No one understood exactly what she was going though. No one other then Wyatt. Was this how he felt when he lost Jessica? She took a ragged breath, trying to steady her nerves.

"When you are ready, you've got my number." Jiya stated, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"There you are, you were gone early this morning." Carolyn eased herself in the chair next to Lucy. She was released from the hospital last night and managed to make it to the funeral. "I haven't seen you since...well Agent Christopher told me about the accident. I am sorry. Where have you been?"

"I was grieving mom. Sorry, I knew Agent Christopher was there. She told me she would look out for you and give you a ride home. I just need time alone." Lucy sighed, she felt terrible she didn't go back to the hospital and visit her friends in the last few days. She only talked to Agent Christopher once and that was on a needed basis. Other then that, she kept herself locked in her room.

Carolyn might have known how hurt Lucy was, but she couldn't understand the scope of love Lucy had for Wyatt. She couldn't understand all of the life and death situations that they faced together. She would never understand the guilt Lucy felt over the fact that it was her father that killed Wyatt. Wyatt died protecting her. Her father wanted to kill her...kill her because she refused to accept Rittenhouse.

The pastor stepped up to the podium and the room fell silent.

"A hero is someone who has given his life for someone who he loved more then life itself. Wyatt Logan sacrificed his life to save someone he loved very much. He carries that love with him, into the next world, where he will look down on his loved ones here on earth, ever protecting, ever guiding."

Lucy sniffled, and wiped some tears form her eyes. She felt her mother's reassuring arm around her shoulder.

"The true solider fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him. How important it is for us not to morn this loss, but to recognize the great sacrifice he has made and to celebrate his life and all those he has touched. For death is no more then the turning of us over from time to eternity."

The pastor nodded to Lucy, "Lucy Preston, wishes to say a few words." he stepped aside and Lucy took a long deep breath. She held tightly to her paper and walked purposely to the podium, determined to get though this without breaking down.

"Do not stand at my grave and weep, I am not there for I do not sleep. I am a thousand winds that blow.

I am the diamond glint on snow. I am the sunlight on ripened grain and I am the gentle Autumn rain. When you awaken in the mornings hush. I am the swift uplifting rush of quiet birds in circled flight.

I am the soft stars that shine at night. No do not stand at my grave and cry. I am not there, I did not die. I only went away, for a little while." Lucy paused taking a deep breath and scanning the crowd gathered in the small church.

"Wyatt Logan was and always will be the truest sense of a hero. When he loved, he loved with all of his heart. He was the most loyal friend, a stranger, he did not meet. While we are here to morn his lost today, I am here to tell you that he lives on in all of our hearts and memories. He is not gone, he has just went to another time, one we know nothing about yet. It is my prayer, that he has found peace and happiness there." Lucy paused for a moment, biting her lip to hold back her tears.

"For the first time in my life, I had found a love, that few have ever known. A ever lasting, unconditional love. When Wyatt and I were together, it felt like we belonged. While it seems like we just started dating, we have been together for over a year now. We had met at work, and became fast friends. It was only natural that our friendship grew into something more as we both left go of our past and held great hope for our future. This is not good-bye Wyatt, for I know, I will see you again. They say love beyond the world cannot be separated by it. Death can not kill what never dies. to live in the hearts of those we leave behind, is not death" She sighed and turned, slowly making her way back to her seat.

A few soldiers who had done a tour of duty with Wyatt stepped up to say a few words and then they were filling out of the church and going to the graveside.

"Flynn hasn't jumped yet, but we are looking forward to seeing you back to work, when you are ready." Agent Christopher was saying. "We have a solider and we can get someone in to take your place for a little while, but the job will always be yours."

"NO. I am done with chasing Flynn. I am done with Mason Industries." Lucy muttered, "Don't talk to me about them again."

"Okay..." Agent Christopher smiled tightly but kept quiet as they walked in union across the street to the graveside.

Lucy was unable to talk to anyone, not even her friends about what had happened. It was the perfect night, and their only night together in such a way. It killed her that her father did this. He did this because of her. If only she had agreed to join Rittenhouse, none of this would have happened. She wondered if this was what Charles Lindbergh was faced with. Was this why he chose Rittenhouse?

Lucy barely heard the words the preacher spoke, and she lowered her head into her hands, not wanting to see them lower the casket into the ground. As everyone left, they took a flower and dropped into the grave and threw a handful of dirt on the coffin. It all was sinking in now. Wyatt was gone.

"Let me drive you home?" Agent Christopher offered.

"No, I am fine. I want to hang around here a little longer." Lucy stated.

"Lucy...you need to talk to someone. Should I arrange for you to meet with a therapist maybe? Someone to help you with the grieving process?" Agent Christopher offered.

"No..." Lucy locked eyes with Denise, "I am going to see my father. My place is with Rittenhouse, and I am going to join them. That is what my father wants. He's right, that is my place."

"Lucy, you can't do that. That goes against everything you believe in."

"If I join Rittenhouse, my family, my friends, will be protected. No one else will die because of me."

"I hope you know what you are doing. I hope you know what you are getting into." Agent Christopher said sadly.

"I know exactly what I am doing. I am protecting those I care about." Lucy said softly.

Once Agent Christopher left, the graveyard was empty. Lucy walked slowly back to Wyatt's grave and sat on the ground, leaning against the brand new head stone. She traced his name "Wyatt John Logan" with her figure. Her tears rolled down her cheek, landing on the soft ground. "I love you, Wyatt. I miss you. I hope you forgive me for the choice I am about to make."

"It's the right choice, Lucy." Ben Cahill's voice came from behind her.

She jumped and looked up at him, "I was mistaken earlier. You are right, I belong in Rittenhouse."

He nodded, and offered her a hand, helping her to her feet, "Welcome to the family, Lucy. We're glad to have you. I am just sorry things went as far as they did. I never meant to harm anyone, I was only trying to let you see how dangerous this world could get."

"I know, father." Lucy whispered, walking with him to the long black limo.

 **THE END**

 **(Please read the sequel to this story, 'Don't Forget To Remember Me' -Coming Soon! You will find out what Lucy's plan is and if everything goes as she had planned.)**

 **I know a lot of you are upset over the story ending, just remember, it continues and there will be some twists in the next story that might explain the ending of this one.**


End file.
